El Misterio de los Sullivan
by Shuleriaenpote
Summary: Secretos y Misterios es lo que guardan los ahijados de los señores Weasley. ¿Que ocultarán? ¿El trio lo resolverá? ¿Hermione celosa de ellas? ¿Harry y Ginny volverán? Entren y dejen Reviews!
1. No Preguntes

**Capitulo Uno**

_**No Preguntes**_

Harry, iba para casa de los Weasley, Ron lo habia invitado, ya que no queria pasar las vacaciones con sus odiosos tios. Cuando llego se encontro con los pelirrojos, Fred y George, que estaban almorzando, para irse a trabajar, saludaron y charlaron con Harry mientras comian. Ginny lo saludo muy secamente, ya que Harry habia terminado con ella el año pasado. Ron estaba muy contento de verlo, la sra. Weasley lo abrazo y le reboso el plato de comida. Harry le encantaba ir alli, alli siempre eran amables, respetuoso y muy cariñosos con el, como si el fuera otro miembro más. Bueno es que el se sentia como un miembro más de esa familia de pelirrojos.

-Vengo ahora, Harry- dijo la sra. Weasley mientras llevaba dos platos de comida arriba - Ginny ayudame, trae dos vasos con zumo de calabaza por favor.

La sra. Weasley se veía agobiada y ojerosa.

-Si mamá- dijo Ginny quien se paro, sirvio zumo en dos vasos y seguio a su mamá.

-A quien le llevan esa comida?- dijo Harry curioso

-A mis primos- dijo Ron- Bueno en verdad no son mis primos, son ahijados de mi mamá y mi papá, asi que son casi familia, por eso no han acostumbrado a decirles a si. Aunque son unos fastidiosos.

-¿Y que hacen aqui?- dijo Harry un poco apenado - tal vez no debi haber venido, por lo menos no con tus primos aqui.

-Que dices? me muero, Fred y George estan en la tienda siempre, Ginny da mil excusas para estar en su cuarto trancada, aunque no se si es por estar lejos de nosotros o por estar hablando con mi prima y no le puedo a decir nada a mamá, porque me pone a degnomizar- dijo El pelirrojo con escalofrios al pensar en degnomizar.

-Ah bueno y siguio comiendo.-

Harry llevaba dos dias, alli y todavia no habia visto a los tan odiados primos de Ron. El tercer dia pudo ver a Nicolás, quien habia salido por primera vez del cuarto de Fred y George, desde que el había llegado. El dormia en una tercera cama que habia en el cuarto de los gemelos. Nicolás era alto, tenia el pelo castaño, unos ojos azules como el cielo, y una sonrisa que mataba segun Ginny, pero la otra prima no la habia visto. Nicolás salia de vez en cuando a ayudar a los gemelos en la tienda. Era casi obligado, por la sra. Weasley. La sra. Weasley habia intentado sacar a la prima de Ron del cuarto de Ginny con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda en la cocina, pero ni con eso pudo, ella era más terca que una mula.

-Ella es muy bonita, pero muy sangrona- dijo Ron cuando Harry le pregunto que por que no salia (ya Harry llevaba una semana alli).

Ron se acercó un poco, como para que nadie los escuchara y le dijo " Mira, algo paso con los papás de ellos, porque mamá anda un poco triste, he tratado de preguntarle que ha pasado pero me dice que esos no son mis problemas, y que si me atrevo hacer algun comentario o preguntarle algo a mis primos, me metere en muchos problemas con ella. Bueno, y también se los dijo a Ginny y a los ge..

Pero no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpio la sra. Weasley.

-Porque hablando tan quedito, cualquiera diria que estan hablando de algo INDEBIDO- Puso mucho enfasis en la palabra indebido, y miro a Ron con severidad.

Mam...Mamá, solo estabamos hablando de algo de...- dijo Ron pensando

De una jugada de Quiddicht- termino diciendo Harry

-Pero porque lo dicen quedito, acaso les ire yo a robar la jugada o Ginny? dijo ella sin creerse una palabra- Bueno como sea, porque no salen a fuera, horita los mandare a llamar, para que me ayuden a poner la mesa, y acuerdensen mañana vamos a ir a Hogsmeade a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts (el dia anterior habian llegado las cartas).

-OK- dijeron los dos y salieron lo más pronto posible.

-Hombre! me salvaste! -dijo Ron aliviado

-No creo que se lo haya creido... -dijo Harry no muy convencido.

-Pero por lo menos no me ha castigado, ni nada por el estilo.-

Este es el segundo capitulo de mi ff. Espero que lo sigan les guste.


	2. Vas o Vas

_**Vas o Vas**_

Ellos salieron hablaron de todo, de Quiddicht, de quien seria el nuevo profesor de DCAO, etc, etc. Después entraron para poner la mesa. Pusieron la mesa para cuatro porque Nicolás, Fred y George estaban en la tienda, ella les guardo comida por si venian de un pronto y, la prima de Ron no iba a bajar. Comieron, hablaron de todo un poco, y después recojieron y se fue cada cual para su lado. Ginny se quedo ayudando a su mamá, y Harry y Ron se fueron a practicar un poco de Quiddicht.

-Oye no haz sabido nada de Hermione?- dijo Harry que se bajaba de la escoba.

-Pues me escribio antes de que vinieras, me dijo que estaba bien. Mamá me dijo que este año no podia invitarla, porque no habia espacio. Se lo dije y ella me dijo que no habia problema.

-Ah Bueno- dijo Harry- Vamos a dentro a tomar algo

-Vamos-

Entraron, se refrescaron; minutos despues Ginny bajo, y los invito a jugar ajedrez mágico, y al parecer, o Ginny se habia vuelto muy buena jugando, o Ron se dejo ganar. El hecho fue que Harry termino jugando con ella. Hablaron y alimaron asperezas. Harry y Ron se fueron a acostar temprano, ya que tenían que ir a Hogsmeade. Los gemelos no habian llegado, se podria decir que por lo menos ahi en Hogsmeade podrian verlos y charlar con ellos unos minutos con ellos, ya que en la casa solo paraban para dormir, eso era positivo en una parte, tenian mucho demanda en la tienda y necesitaban llevarse a Nicolás, asi que no podia quedarse en su cuarto.

-Ginny, preguntale si quiere ir- Susurro sra. Weasley

-¿Tu crees que quiera ir?- Susurro Ginny

-No se, dudo que queria quedarse sola en la casa-

-No creo que le importase, aunque tiene que ir, porque tiene que medirse las tunicas-

-Perfecto, asi no se puede negar!- dijo la sra. Weasley con cara de triunfo

-Mamá, baja la voz- Susurro Ginny con cara de reprimenda a su madre.

-Perdon- susurro apenada -Bueno vete acostar, que yo tengo que esperar que Fred, George y tu padre lleguen.

Ginny se fue a dormir, y 15 minutos despues llegaron los gemelos y Nicolás se veian agotadisimos, y 10 minutos después llego sr. Weasley. Por la mañana ninguno de los chicos se queria levantar, hasta Fred, George y Nicolás tuvieron problemas para levantarse, (ese dia abrian más tarde ya que llegaron muy tarde el dia anterior, para ser exactos una hora más tarde) y ni se diga Harry, Ron, Ginny. Los levantaron a las 12, ya todos estaban abajo comiendo tostadas con mermelada de uva. La sra. Weasley estaba arriba, pero esta vez no le llevo el desayuno a la prima de Ron, media hora despues bajo con muchacha acompañandola, al parecer ella era la tan mencionada prima de Ron. Ella bajó se sento en la mesa y se concentro en las tostadas, porque sabia que todos los ojos de esa sala estaban fijados en ella. Ella era muy bonita, tenia el pelo negro amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a mitad de espalda, tenia los ojos azules, alta y muy buen cuerpo; se notaba que estaba alli casi obligada, tenia una cara de pocos amigos. 10 minutos despues se habian ido. Gracias a los polvos flu llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ya habian llegado, se dirigieron a la tienda de los gemelos para saludarlos y porque la sra. Weasley les llevaba almuerzo. Cuando entraron aquello estaba abarrotado, los gemelos, Nicolás y las ayudantes estaban superocupadisimos, asi que tuvieron que esperar hasta que alguno de ellos se desocupara.

-Cuantos burros se iran a morir, mi primita la hermitaña salio de su guarida- dijo Fred burlón, quien se acercaba a ellos.

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada.

Ron y Ginny se rieron.

-Estas segura que eres de hermana de Nicolás, porque con es cara de pocos amigos que tienes, aqui entrenos,- se acerco a ella como si fuera un pequño secreto- la mitad de las chicas estan aca por el-dijo George señalando a Nicolás que estaba atendiendo a dos chicas que se reian estupidamente.

-Basta, basta!. Solo vinimos a saludarlos y a traerles un poco de almuerzo, ya que me imagino que con tanta gente no podran ir a comer a la casa -dijo la sra. Weasley entregandoles una canastilla - Tambien traje para Ian y Anne, los pobres... bueno basta de cotilleo, vamonos chicos.

La chica saludó a su hermano, el cual se le vio muy feliz de verlos.

-Gracias mamá- dijeron los dos al unisono y se fueron a seguir atendiendo a sus clientes.

Compraron casi todo, le falta las tunicas. Madame Malkine le esta tomando las medidas a Ginny y despues seguia la prima de Ron.

-Auch!- Exclamó Ginny

-Perdon- dijo Madame Malkine mientras seguia tomando las medidas.

-Hermione! dijo el Pelirrojo corriendo donde su amiga quien entraba a la tienda.

-Como estas- dijo Harry quien se alegro mucho de verla, porque estar alli viendo tomar medidas a Ginny no le divertia mucho.

-Chicos! como estan?- dijo Hermione muy entusiasmada.

-Pues aburridisimos. Llevan una eternidad tomando medidas- dijo el pelirrojo fastidiado.

-Te oí!- dijo Ginny que todavia seguian tomandole las medidas.

-Hola Ginny, Hola sra. Weasley- dijo la Gryffindor muy amable -Como les van?-

-Muy bien- contestaron ellas.

Hermione, te quiero presentar a mi ahijada, Anna-dijo la sra. Weasley señalando a su ahijada que estaba sentada -Anna ella es Hermione-

Hola, mucho gusto- dijo Hermione

-Igual- dijo ella

-Ya compraste todo Hermione?- preguntó la sra. Weasley

-Pues me falta comprarme un par de tunicas y termino-

Despues que se midieron y le dieron las tunicas se fueron para la Madriguera.

-Bueno chicos, hagan sus baules, porque mañana salimos temprano- dijo la sra. Weasley.

La sra. Weasley hizo una merienda. Le dijo a Ginny que iba a salir con su prima, que se portara bien y que velara a los chicos.

-Para donde irian esas dos?- dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No debería importate- dijo Ginny cortante -nos vemos tengo que hacer mi baul y lo mismo deberian hacer ustedes.

-Esta más agria que un limón- le dijo Ron a Harry.


	3. Habitación 345

_**Habitación 345**_

-Bueno, vamos ir a buscar a tu hermano y despues vamos- dijo la sra. Weasley

Ella asintió.

Fueron a buscar a Nicolás, que las estaba esperando, minutos después aparecieron en la sala de apariciones de San Mungo. Despues de salir de alli, fueron donde la recepcionista.

- Em.. si buenas tardes, el cuarto de el niño Rucci (Se pronuncia Ruchi) por favor- dijo la sra. Weasley.

-El niño Rucci esta en el 4 piso, en la habitacion 345-

-Gracias- dijeron los tres

Entraron a la habitación, alli se encontraron con un niño menor de 6 años, con el pelo muy tupido, que le tapaba las cejas, tenia el pelo marron oscuro. Estaba alli acostado en esa cama inconciente, Anna y Nicolás se le acercaron, mientras la sra. Weasley trataba de contener el llanto.

-¿Joaquin? ¿me escuchas?- pregunto Nicolás

-¿Joaquin?- decia Anna, mientras le acariciaba con ternura su pelo.

La sra. Weasley no habia pronunciado palabra desde que habian llegado, se habia quedado cerca de la puerta, incredula de lo que veian sus ojos. En ese momento entro una Medimaga, con el pelo castaño, y unos ojos saltones. Lo reviso, apunto un par de cosas en una pequeña carpeta que tenia.

- Doctora, me podria decir el estado de el niño- dijo la sra. Weasley

-Bueno el niño esta mejor, ayer lo sacamos de intensivos como deben saber, todavia estamos muy pendiente de cualquier reaccion que de, pero hasta ahora no dura despierto ni dos horas seguida. Lo que este niño sufrió fue muy fuerte, asi que minimo estara internado aca 2 meses. Bueno si no tienen mas preguntas me retiro.

La sra. Weasley solo se puso la mano en la boca, pero antes de que ella se fuera dijo - Gracias-

Anna, quien habia escuchado todo incredula, solo pudo tirarse a los brazos de Nicolás a llorar, quien tambien estaba muy impactado con todo aquello.

- Dime, que habra hecho Joaquin, para que a tan corta edad, tenga que pasar 2 o 3 meses en una cama de un hospital, ah?. ¿Que tengan que darle cuanta pocion exista?. Y no quiero imaginar cuando se despierte y descubra lo que paso- dijo ella entre sollozos.

- No te martirices, el se va a recuperar ya oiste a la Doctora- dijo Nicolás tratando de convencerla y tratando de convercerse a el también.

La sra. Weasley los abrazo, y les dijo - Niños, quiero recordarle que siempre van a contar conmigo y con mi familia, y que no deben tener miedo, ya que el se recuperara. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, porque Anna tiene que hacer su baul y tu Nicolás tienes que descansar y además nos tenemos que levantar temprano para llevarlos a Hogwarts.

Ellos asintieron, se despidieron de Joaquin, y se dirigieron a la sala de apariciones de San Mungo. Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera eran como 8 de la noche, la sra. Weasley hizo cena, mientras mandaba a descansar a Anna y a Nicolás.

-Mamá, a donde fueron tu y Anna?- dijo Ginny que bajaba rapido las escaleras.

-Pues a un lugar- dijo la sra. Weasley

-Ay mamá, no soy Ron, a mi me puedes tener confianza, ademas no hemos lidiado juntas para sacar a los pequeños hermita?-

-Ginny!- interrumpió la sra. Weasley

-Perdon mamá, es que se me pego lo que dijo Fred- dijo Ginny avergonzada

-Bueno..- Pues te acuerdas que te dije que ibamos a decirle a Anna que tenia que ir a Hogsmeade con nosotras por lo de las tunicas, pues ella dijo que no se sentia bien, que le buscaran una en la que nosotras pensaramos que pudiera quedarle. Pues yo le dije que si me acompañaba, la iba a llevar a ella y a Nicolás a ver a su hermanito Joaquin, que esta en San Mungo.

-Ginny se sorprendio un poco - ¿San Mungo? ¿Y que hace mi pequeño Juaco allí?-

-Pues eso no te lo puedo contar ahora, llama a los chicos para que vayan a comer.


	4. Entre lasagnas y Andenes

_**Entre lasagnas y Andenes**_

Ginny subió a llamarlos a todos a comer, Harry y Ron estaban terminando de hacer sus baules. Fred y George estaban descansando porque habian llegado poco antes que Anna, Nicolás y la señora Weasley. Ya Ginny le habia dicho a Ron, Harry, Nicolás, Fred y George, solo le faltaba Anna.

-¿Anna?- ¿donde estas?- preguntaba Ginny.

-Estoy cambiandome, salgo ahora- grito ella desde el baño.

-¿Anna? ¿Vas a bajar a comer con nosotros?- dijo Ginny entrando a su habitación

-No. Voy a comer aqui- dijo ella mientras se hacia una cola de caballo.

-Vamos, hoy es nuestra ultima noche aqui, vamos a pasarla en familia, ademas no quieres compartir un poquito con Nicolás, mira que casi no lo ves, porque tu en tus encierros y el trabajando con los gemelos. Andale vamos- dijo la pelirroja suplicante.

-Bueno es verdad, casi no lo he visto, esta bien voy a bajar, pero que conste que lo hago por Nicolás y por ti- dijo ella arreglandose la cola y siguiendo a Ginny.

Anna y Ginny eran muy buenas amigas, ya que las dos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerradas, Ginny por sus problemas amorosos, y Anna por los problemas de su familia. Pero siempre encontraban como consorlarse y divertirse. No solo se habian hecho buenas comapñeras de cuarto y si no que eran casi como hermanas.

Las dos bajaron, ya abajo estaban todos incluso el señor Weasley, que estaba un poco ocupado en estos dias. Todos se sentaron a la mesa, la señora Weasley se puso muy feliz al ver a Anna tambien abajo.

-Bueno chicos, hoy es su ultima noche aca, les hice algo especial, que espero que les guste a todos- dijo la sra. Weasley

Ella fue a buscar la comida y volvio con la lasagna, Pollo horneado, ensalada, carne de cordero ahumada, esa fue la cena mas grande que Harry habia visto, (Aunque los Dursley tambien hacian cenas asi, les gustaba tirar la casa por la ventana para sus invitados o para ocasiones especiales, pero que al el lo invitaran a comer ya era otra historia). Y no solamente era grande, si no que estaba muy buena. Todos estaban muy felices de estar alli compartiendo, todos hablando con todos y de todo. Ginny y Anna hablaban entren si y Ron, Nicolás y Harry hablaban con los gemelos de la tienda. Mientras la señora Weasley escuchaba un relato del trabajo de señor Weasley. Pero a las 11 la señora Weasley los mando a dormir a todos.

-Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, asi que vayanse a acostar- dijo ella que se sentaba en la mesa para seguir escuchando el relato del señor Weasley.

Todos subieron a sus cuartos respectivamente. Ron y Harry fueron a la habitación, y como la llenura no los dejaba moverse, decidieron sentarse en la cama, platicar un rato para esperar que se les bajara, para asi ponerse las pajamas.

-Ron, que paso con Bill y Fleur?- dijo Harry que tenia dias queriondele prenguntar, pero no se atrevia.

-Pues, pues Bill duro 1 semana en San Mungo, pero Fleur se desesperó y se lo llevo a un especialista, muy bueno segun ella- dijo Ron un poco nervioso y triste a la vez.

-Ah- dijo Harry un poco incomodo- Y tu mamá lo dejo que se lo llevara asi por que si?- Harry se encontro raro eso, el nunca se hubiera imaginado que la señora Weasley diera tan facil su brazo a torcer, o por lo menos no por Fleur.

-Pues si, Fleur no se lo llevo antes porque mamá no la dejo, pero llegaron a un acuerdo despues de discutir y cuando digo discutir quiero decir gritarse en la sala de espera del hospital. Pues Fleur convecio a mamá que si en una semana no le daban respuestas convincentes se lo llevaba a Francia, a que lo trataran alla.

Harry no sabia que decir.

-Mamá estaba insconsolable, pero pudo verlo, porque tenia que ir a Francia a buscar a mis primos- dijo Ron que trataba de moverse pero no podia, sentia que iba a explotar.

-A tus primos? Y porque la señora Weasley tuvo que ir a buscarlos? ¿Porque no los trajeron sus padres?

-Pues la verdad no se, yo tambien le pregunte lo mismo, pero ella me dijo que asi mataba dos pajaron de un tiro, visitaba a los papas de mis primos mientras los traia por no se que razón y veia a Bill. Ella dice que esta progresando mucho y que si sigue asi tal vez en enero podra regresar y volver a su vida norm... ahhl - bostezo Ron - Bueno Harry dejemos la conversacion para mañana, porque tenemos que madrugar, ya conoces a mamá- se levanto como pudo y se puso la pajama.

Por la mañana aquello era un alboroto, porque los gemelos los iban acompañar a la estación, asi que la señora Weasley les dio la tarea de mandar a despertar a los demas. Asi que se imaginaran el alboroto que hicieron ellos.

-Mamá, es domingo dejame dormir- decia Anna en sueños

A lo que Fred se reia. En fin duraron media hora para levantarlos a los 5. Ya después de estar levantados todo era más facil. Abajo los esperaban Moody, Lupin y Nymphadora, que ya estaban desayunando. Tonks se veia muy bien, ya no se veia decaida y melancolica, se ve que la relación con Lupin le iba muy bien, hasta se podia decir que se veia radiante y muy bonita, tenia el pelo color caramelo, y unos ojos a tono. Lupin, estaba un poco demacrado, pero no tanto, al parecer la compañía de Tonks le sentaba bien, aunque se podia notar que todavia estaba algo melancolico. Y Moody? pues que se puede decir de el, sigue teniendo problemas con su ojo, cuando Harry estaba bajando las escaleras, lo oyo echar maldiciones por el ojo.

-Harry, estas hecho todo un hombre!- decía Nymphadora que topaba a Lupin para que lo mirara.

-Sirius estaria muy orgulloso de verte, de verte asi tan grande- dijo Lupin que casi se cae por un codazo que le dio Tonks.

-Y los demás?- pregunto la señora Weasley

-Ginny esta en su cuarto, los gemelos se estan vistiendo, y Ron esta en el baño- recitaba Harry.

-Bien. Sientate Harry, para servirte un poco de avena- decía la señora Weasley

Diez minutos después bajaron Ginny, Anna, Fred y George y veinte minutos después bajaron Nicolás y Ron. Después de que todos hubieran comido, subieron arriba a buscar sus baules, el cual Tonks y Lupin ayudaron. 20 minutos despues estaban ya todos montados en un Cadillac negro, que al parecer era el nuevo auto que le habian prestado del ministerio a el señor Weasley. Moody hizo el hechizo para que cupieran todos, y al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaban en camino a King Cross, Pasaron la barrera 9 3/4. Ya estando al otro lado de la barrera.

- Molly, quiero darte las gracias por acogerme en tu casa, y de soportar mis niñerias.

-Anna, como dices eso, eres mi familia y se que por lo que estas pasando es duro y por eso te entiendo.

- Gracias. También quisiera pedirle que estes pendiente de mis hermanos, más que nada de Joaquin, tengo miedo por el, Molly. Si me pudieras hacer ese favor de estar pendiente de el -dijo ella con cara de preocupación.

- No me lo tienes que decir Cielo, ahora que tendre mas tiempo libre, lo estare visitando constantemente, y estoy seguro de que Nicolás estara bien, mientras no se le pegue la loquera de poner un tienda de bromas, estara bien - dijo ella riendo.

-Gracias otra vez Molly, gracias.

La señora Weasley la abrazo, y le dijo cuenta conmigo siempre Anna, sabes que te quiero a ti y a tus hermanos. Y ahora vete antes de que me hagas llorar.

Anna se rió y se fue y la señora Weasley se fue a despedir de sus hijos.

-Mi Nico querido- dijo Anna y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza.

-Anna yo también te quiero, pero dudo que me quieras muerto- dijo el soltandose -

-No, como privaria a mis primos de clientas enamoradizas, como las que te van a visitar, oops perdon, pedir ayuda?- dijo Anna poniendo cara de inocente.

Tu y tus ironias. Cuidate mucho, y escribeme que estare esperando ansioso noticias de ti - se abrazaron otra vez-

Jeje, no me ido todavia y mi pequeño hermanito ya me esta pidiendo que le escriba, cuidate y cuida a Molly y a Joaquín.

-Si,lo se.

Bueno me tengo que ir, Nico, cuidate y no vayas a llorar dijo ella alejandose.

Ja! grito el- ya te vere mandadome cartas, diciendome que me extrañas y que quisieras que estuviera ahi.

En ese momento sono el pito del tren, que anunciaba que era hora de partir.

-Bueno Harry, cuidate mucho y te lo vuelvo a repetir procura no meterte en lios dijo Lupin

-Cuidate Harry- dijo Tonks


	5. Comportamientos Extraños

**Comportamientos Extraños de Personas Misteriosas**

-Bueno, tratare- dijo Harry y se fue hacia el tren

-Y nosotros nos encargaremos de que por lo menos salgas vivo este año del colegio- dijo Moody

- Dudo que le pase nada, si lo han tratado de matar 5 veces que te hace pensar que podran este año?- dijo Tonks convencida de la capacida de Harry.

-Hey! cambien de tema, acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo y ustedes estan hablando de un muchacho que es mas que mi familia?-dijo el licantropo que estaba de malas pulgas.

-OK OK- dijo de mala gana Moody

-Adios Mamá!- gritaban Ginny y Ron desde el compartimiento

-Adios Fred, George y Nicolás dijo Anna mandando besos a los gemelos y a su hermano desde un anden.

El tren agarro velocida y ya no los pudieron ver más. Todos se sentaron.

-Oye que raro, donde estara Hermione?- dijo Harry mientras trepaba su baul.

-No se, tal vez esta aqui desde las 10 de la mañana, sabes lo exagerada que es Hermione- dijo Ron convencido de que su amiga estaba ansiosa de ir a Hogwarts, y sobretodo de verlos y habia madrugado para estar alli lo mas temprano posible.

Minutos despues una muchacha de pelo marron entro, un poco agitada diciendo:

-Lossssssss... vengo buscando hace rato... no podddian salir ustedes y -tomo aire- y buscarme por lo...menos- dijo ella enojada y agitada

-Eh... a eso ibamos- mintió Ron- Pero porque estas tan agitada?-

-Pues porque unos niños de 5 me echaron unos hechizos, disque por interrumpir un juego o una platica o algo asi-

-Todavia no has contestado la pregunta- dijo el pelirrojo

-Pues me estaban echando hechizos, y si no te has dado cuenta no se pueden hacer hechizos fuera de Hogwarts, y ellos al ver que no les respondia me corrieron atras y al decirles que era prefecta no me creeyeron porque mi placa esta en el baul-

Todos se echaron a reir

-Estas loca Hermione- dijo Ginny que estaba sentada alfrente de Anna.

-Si Hermione tu no tienes remedio- dijo Harry que ahora trepaba el baul de Ginny y el de Anna.

-Bueno Ron es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Hermione

-Si tienes razon. Nos vemos chicos-

Cuando ellos iban saliendo Luna iba entrando, saludo a Hermione y a Ron. Aunque saludo con mas simpatia a Ron. Luna estaba más bonita, aunque todavia tenia cara de despitada, y tenia en la mano derecha una revista del Quisquilloso.

-Ginny!-

-Luna!-

-Estaba apunto de buscarte!- dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Luna.

-Ya veo dijo Luna no muy convencida.

-Oye te vine a buscar, porque Michael, Zack y Lorena estaban preguntando por ti- ven vamos-

-Eh... yo...no puedo Luna, dile que nos vemos en el comedor-

-Ja! como les digo yo eso a ellos, ven vamos vienes de una vez- dijo la Ravenclaw más terca que una mula.

-OK! pero primero dejame presentarte a mi prima-

Luna la miro como si ella hubiera aparecido de momento, al igual que Harry

-Hola Harry-

-Hola Luna- Harry se sentia incomodo entra tantas chicas.

-Mira este es mi prima Anna, Anna esta es Luna- dijo Ginny señando a cada una respectivamente.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron las dos.

-Ahora vamonos -dijo Luna

-Es que... Anna te puedo dejar unos segundo?- la Weasley la miro suplicante.

-OK no hay problema- dijo ella.

-vengo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te lo prometo- dijo ella como pidiendo permiso

Luna la jalo y salieron del compartimiento.

-Ya veo que todo el mundo se esta yendo- dijo Harry para matar el silencio incomodo que se habia hecho despues de que Ginny y Luna habian salido.

-Si ya veo- dijo ella mientras miraba para las ventanas, no estaba por hablar, pero como no queria ser grosera dijo- Tu eres muy buen amigo de Ron no?-

-Pues si, nos conocemos desde nuestro primer año- dijo Harry

-Que bien- dijo ella sin saber que decir-

-Al parecer no te gusta salir mucho, ya que solo te vi maximo como en 2 ocasiones- dijo Harry tratando de hacer conversacion, porque si iba a estar alli con ella todo el camino, porque duda que Ginny se aparecia en buen rato.

-Eh... si lo que pasa es que pues Ginny y yo no las pasabamos hablando y si no yo estaba leyendo-

-Oye perdona que me entrometa, pero porque no comias con nosotros cuando estabamos en la casa de tus padrinos?- Pregunto Harry que esa pregunta le rondaba por su cabeza.

-Ehhhhh...pues...porque...porque...no me gustan que me vean comer- dijo Anna la cual estaba muy nerviosa.

Harry pudo notar su nerviosismo, asi que cambio de tema y pregunto:

- Y es bonito donde vives?-

-Te voy a pedir un favor no me preguntes nada más, si?- dijo ella quien se sentia super nerviosa e incomoda- Eh voy a ver si Ginny viene ya- salio del compartiemiento lo más rapido que pudo y se quedo caminando por los pasillos del tren, porque no tenia nada de ganas de interrumpir a Ginny y menos de que la esten presentando.

mientras Harry en el compartimiento:

(cuando salga es que estan pensando)

Esa niña es rara, es verdad lo que dice Ron es un poco odiosa- penso Harry -Yo no le pregunte nada malo, asi que no se porque se puso asi 

- Tal vez la incomodaste- dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque alguien entro.

-Ya volvi- dijo una pelirroja que entro en el compartimiento de Harry.-Y Anna?-

-Pues estabamos hablando y le pregunte que si era bonito donde vivia y se puso muy nerviosa y se fue- dijo Harry

-Bueno... Harry no vayas a creer que es antipatica, lo que pasa es que ella... esta, como te explico, pues ella esta sensible porque sus padres estan ocupados trabajando con lo de -quien-tu-sabes, y pues la mandaron con nosotros, y creo que le da tristeza estar separado de su hermanito y de sus padres -dijo Ginny con un dejo de nerviosismo, el cual Harry no noto.

Sensible? por Dios una excusa mas barata no pude encontrar, porque Anna sensible?. Ella tiene de sensible lo que yo tengo de Shakira 

-Bueno, pues es entendible- dijo Harry no muy convecido.

-Bueno voy a ir a buscarla- dijo la pelirroja mientras salia del compartimiento

-Ahora si, me quede solo, y por lo que veo por buen rato- dijo Harry que no le gustaba quedarse solo, porque se ponia a pensar en Sirius, Voldemort. (N/A en este ff Dumbledore esta vivo, todo lo demas es igual o como lo dejo Rowling en el sexto libro)

-Anna, que haces aqui sola-

-Pues, aqui paseando, Ronald-

-Ronald? no cambias eh? cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Ron, como todo el mundo lo hace, Anastacia - dijo el poniendo enfasis a lo ultimo que dijo.

-Perdon. Es que se me olvida, ya entendi nos llamamos por los apodos- dijo Anna que no le gustaba para nada que le dijeran asi.

-Esta bien no hay problema. dijo el pelirrojo.-Oye y Ginny y Harry?.

-Ginny esta con las amigas y Harry pues no se- mintio ella

-Mira se supone que estoy dando una ronda, quieres darla conmigo o prefieres quedarte aqui?-

Rato despues Ron le dijo:

-Oye y tu si me vas a decir porque la visita repentina?- pregunto Ron pensando que si su mamá no le dijo nada, ella tal vez lo haria.

-Bueno... porque los extrañaba- dijo ella muy segura- Te molesta que estuviera de visita en tu casa?. Y ya no intentes sacarme mas información, porque ya tu madre te dijo lo que te tenia que decir, y me dijo a mi que si me preguntas algo que le avise.

-Ok OK OK. Que te hace pensar que te voy a preguntar algo mas?. Si mi linda, preciosa, y requete hermosa prima no me quiere decir nada, yo lo entiendo- dijo Ron con ojos angelicales.

-Esa no me la creo, pero esta bien vamos a dar la ronda. Pero aunque sea puedo preguntar por Joaquin?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Pues.. pues... esta bien creo, no he hablaba con el hace rato- dijo Anna la cual viro la cara y se seco una lagrima, antes de que Ron la viera.

-Que bueno. Ven vamos a entrar a este compartimiento, a chekar que todo este bien.

Entraron, y se encontraron a Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati y Padma.

-Hola chicos, como estan? dijo Ron que entro al compartimiento seguida de Anna.

-Pues bien- contestaron los muchachos.

-Y esa muchacha tan linda quien es?. No me digas que es tu novia, Ron?- dijo Seamus

-Te lo tenias muy escondidito- dijo Padma.

-Jaja. No ella es mi prima- dijo el pelirrojo que tenia las orejas rojas como su pelo, de la verguenza.

-Y como te llamas?- pregunto Neville que no habia dicho nada desde que Ron habia llegado.

-Anna Rucci-

-Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir, solo vinimos a chekar que todo estuviera bien, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor- diciendo esto se fue.

-Anna, te he estado buscando por todo el tren!- dijo una pelirroja muy enojada- Se puede saber porque te saliste asi por asi del comparmiento?-

-Es que... pues necesitaba caminar, pensar y te estaba buscando- mintio ella

-Bueno chicas yo las dejo, tengo que seguir dando las rondas-

-Esta bien- dijeron las dos al unisono.

-Anna- dijo Ginny mas bajito y llevandola a un lado donde no la escucharan- Anna tienes que calmarte, si no quieres que te descubran, ademas no puedes ser tan grosera con la gente. Acuerdate que tendras que convivir con ellos por un año entero, y dudo que quieras conseguirtelos de enemigos desde el primer dia.

-Esta bien- dijo Anna con desespero.

-Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos a el compartimiento de Harry, y si quieres puede presentarte a unos amigos.

-Muy bien-

Ellas fueron al compartimiento donde estaba Harry solo, el pobre estaba mirando para la ventana, mirando los prados, las casa, ya que todo el mundo se habia ido y lo habia dejado solo.

-Harry, perdoname por haberme ido asi, lo que pasa es que...-

Pero fue interrumpida por Harry que dijo - No te precupes Anna, ya Ginny me conto.

-Lo siento, de verdad-

Harry, nos dejas a solas, nos vamos a cambiar?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si no hay problema, voy a ver si busco a Neville-

Neville esta en el penultimo compartimiento-

Harry salio, ellas se cambiaron y se pusieron el uniforme, se quedaron hablando despues de que decidieron que habia tiempo para socializar, Ginny le dio consejos a Anna. El tren paró, y las chicas estaban bajando sus baules, Harry volvio por sus cosas tambien y las ayudo. Hadgrid llamaba a los de primero, Ginny le dijo que se tenia que ir con el, a lo que Anna puso una cara de disgusto pero se fue. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville se subieron en el mismo carruaje.

-Cuentame Ron, como han sido tus vacaciones?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Pues al principio fueron un infierno, porque cuando yo habia regresado a mi casa de Hogwarts mis primos estaban alli, y tenia que antenderlos, soportales su constante cambios de humor, y no me podia quejar porque mamá salia con un " Son como tus primos, y ademas si no los atiendes bien te pongo a desnogmizar por todo el verano" dijo Ron que imitaba a la señora Weasley.

-Pero como que "son como tus primos"?- No dijiste en el tren que era tu prima- pregunto Neville

-Bueno si, son como mis primos pero no lo son, Anna, Nicolás y Joaquin son ahijados de mis padres, y Ginny, Fred y George son ahijados de los padres de Anna.

-Pero después- prosiguio Ron donde se habia quedado antes de que lo interrumpieran- Pero despues llego Harry y la pasamos muy bien, aunque nos hiciste mucha falta Hermione, aunque por lo que veo nosotros no te hicimos falta porque despues del dia que nos vimos en el Callejón Diagon, no nos mandaste más carta.

-Pues porque ninguno de los dos me mandaron cartas tampoco, y imagine que estaban muy ocupadados-

-Bueno ocupados lo que se dice ocupado no estuvimos Hermione, pero como casi siempre son ustedes los que me escriben, pues yo pensaba que tu estabas ocupada- dijo Harry que hablaba por primera vez desde que se habia montando en el carruaje.

-Al parecer ya llegamos- dijo Luna la cual parecia que estaba ahi por accidente.

-Si dijeron los demas.

Los chicos entraron al gran comedor, los 5 Gryffindors se sentaron en su mesa, y la despistada Ravenclaw se sento en su mesa tambien. La ceremonia comenzó:

Bueno niños les damos la bienvenida a los nuevos y los viejos alumnos. Tambien les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta fuera de los limites de todos, a menos que quieran tener un sesion de castigo con el conserge, el sr. Filch. Bueno tambien espero que sus vacaciones allan estado muy calmadas- dijo Dumbledore poniendo enfasis en la palabra calmadas- Bueno vamos a comenzar con la seleccion y al decir esto entraron un grupo de niños, acompañados por la profesora Mcgonagall y Anna que parecia que se la llevaba los mil demonios, se le veia enojada.

-Cuando los llame, pasan por aqui- dijo ella señalando donde estaba ella- se sientan y se ponen el sombrero, bueno empecemos-

Coleman, Bryan. Eran un niño con el pelo marrón y los ojos negros.

Slytherin!

Katerfall, Estefania. era una niña con el pelo negro corto.

Hufflepuff!

Laud, Marshall, era un niño con el pelo rubio rojizo, con los ojos azules.

Gryffindor!

y asi siguieron hasta terminar, solo quedaba Anna por seleccionarse.

Este año tendremos una alumna, que cursara con los de septimos, bueno sigamos con la seleccion.

Rucci, Anastacia.

Anna camino hacia el sombrero con paso lento pero decidido, estaba algo despeinada, lo cual extraño a Ginny, si por algo se le conoce a Anna es por estar siempre impecablemente peinada. Agarro el sombrero con tanta mala gana que el sombrero se quejo diciendo " Niña! cuidado". Anna se lo puso y el sombrero y minuto despues dijo " Si. A veces se ponen de un insoportable, y mas con una niña tan bonita como tu. -Todos se rieron.- Pero bueno volvamos a lo de la seleccion, por lo que vi, tienes un caracter muy fuerte, tambien eres valiente, audaz, sobreprotectora con los que te importan, y arriesgada... pero hay mucho odio, rencor, y resentimineto en ti...- El sombrero titubeo al decirlo. No hay duda de que eres una... Gryffindor!

Harry, Hermione, Ron intercambiaron miradas y instintivamente miraron a Ginny la cual los ignoro.

-¿Odio?¿Rencor?¿Resentimiento?- murmuro Hermione desconcertada mientras miraba a Ginny como si pudiera meterse en su cabeza y averiguar que pasaba con la dichosa prima de Ron.

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudio muchisimo, y lo que mas se escuchaban pitar y felicitando a Anna eran los chicos. Anna se sento alfrente de Ginny, que estaba al lado de Neville y Harry y alfrente de ellos estaba Ron y Hermione.


	6. Poca Paciencia

_**La Poca Paciencia de los Adolescentes y la Inmadures de los Niños.**_

Después Dumbledore dijo las palabras magicas que todos estaban esperando.- "A comer".- El Gran Comedor se lleno de manjares en la cinco mesas y todos empezaron a comer.

-Anna? que te pasa, casi rompes el Sombrero Seleccionador y estas toda despeinada- dijo la pelirroja

Cuando Ginny dijo la palabra despeinada Anna exploto y dijo:

- Si! estoy despeinada, por dos escluincles! ¿Como quieres que no este furiosa, tuve que pasar por un lago donde si no te haz dado cuenta hay un calamar!.

Sssii...

-Dejame terminar- dijo ella furica- Pues si hay un calamar, y para colmo me toco irme en un bote con los dos niñitos más insoportables de inglaterra, bueno uno- dijo ella mientras señalaba a Bryan Coleman, un niño con pelo marron y ojos negros y a Marshall Laud que estaba sentado como a 10 personas de ellas- Y pues se pusieron a pelear porque Bryan estaba discutiendo que _Slythetin._

-Slytherin- corrijio ella

Bueno como sea- dijo ella bruscamente- estaban discutiendo porque uno decia que Slytherin era mejor, el decia que toda su familia habia estado en esa casa y que en esa casa estaban los mejores, y el otro decia que Gryffindor era mejor, que toda su familia habia estado en esa casa. Y pues llego un momento que se pusieron a peliar.

-No se hecharon hechizos?- pregunto Ginny- que raro.

-Que hechizos van a saber esos mocosos, seguro los dos son hijos de muggles y estaban presumiendo cosas que no tienen. Pues si y empezaron a peliar y casi vuelcan el bote en el transcurso. Me estuve al morir del susto, cuando me recupere-dijo Anna pensando en el horror que paso- los trate de separar, pero el imbecil del Slytherin, se puso a peliar conmigo, eso si que los puse como conejillo de india.

-Me imagino tu dandoles a esos niños- rio Ginny.

-No les di, solo les dije de cosas, a uno, al slytherin ese- dijo ella con desprecio- le dije que lo iba a tirar al lago y que el calamar le iba a romper todos lo huesos, de tanto masticarlo, y que como era tan repugnante el calamar lo iba escupir y el se asusto un poco. Pero parece que no me creyo por completo, asi que le eche un hechizo impedimenta. Pero cuando llegamos al salon que esta antes del comedor, el se lo dijo a la profesora Mcgonagall esa y me regañaron. Y quieres saber lo peor? tengo un castigo el viernes, tengo que limpiar la sala de los profesores por asustar y "traumar" un niño de primero y ayudar en la cocina por echar un hechizo contra un alumno.

Wow niña! pero a ti te ha pasado de todo!- dijo Ginny asombrada- Creo que haz roto el record de Fred y George, porque a ellos los castigaron por empezar un guerra de comida en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Pobre Anna- dijo Hermione que habia escuchado todo.

Ginny le arreglo un poco el pelo, se lo aliso un poco para atras.

-¿Pero sabes que? el tal Marshall me dijo que me iba ayudar, porque el dice que el tuvo la culpa tambien- Sabes a quien me acuerda? a Ron cuando estaba chiquito y estaba enamorado de mi, y siempre que yo hacia una travesura el pagaba por ella o me ayudaba con mis castigos.

-Jeje si, el pobre siempre pagaba los platos rotos- rio Ginny.

-Ron estaba enamorado de ti Anna?- dijo riendose Harry

-Sip!- dijo Ginny

Todos rieron

-Hey! saben estoy al lado de ustedes, por lo menos cuando se burlen de mi haganlo cuando yo no este- dijo Ron que estaba escuchando el relato de Anna y las burlas de Harry.- Una cosa chicas, cuando Dumbledore dice a comer significan que coman, osea que cojan algo de la mesa, lo pongan en su plato y despues se lo lleven a la boca- se llevo el cubierto a la boca en señal de que comieran- dijo el pelirrojo como si estuviera explicandole algo a dos niñas de 5 años.

-Si es verdad- dijeron Ginny y Anna y empezaron a comer.

-Ashi eshta mejol, On?-

-Si asi esta mejor, Ginny- dijo Ron un poco apenado, porque sabia que Ginny lo estaba imitando.

Harry, Ginny, Anna, Ron, Hermione y Neville estaban platicando muy agusto de todo. Despues de comer, Dumbledore los mando a sus dormitorios. Hermione y Ron conducieron a los Gryffindor nuevos, y tambien a los viejos ya que ellos eran los unicos que sabian la contraseña.

_-Mentas de Mantecado-_ dijo Hermione.

La señora gorda se quito y pudieron pasar. Solo se escuchaban los Ohhhh o Wow de los alumnos de primeros mientras entraban. Hermione les enseño sus habitaciónes.

- Anna ven para enseñarte la tuya -dijo Hermione a Anna que estaba tirada en una butaca.

Subieron a los dormitorios de las chicas, aquel que esta alli- dijo Hermione señalando la tercera puerta de la derecha.- Alli estaran todas tus cosas- al decir esto se fue.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville se quedaron a platicar en un sofa.

-Anna se fue a su cuarto, que estaba vacío por cierto. Pero en algunas camas tenian posters de Krum, o de personajes desconocidos para ella. Se sento en la ultima cama suponiendo que era la de ella, ya que en ella estaban sus cosas y era la unica que no tenia posters o cosas encima de la mesita de noche. Corrió las cortinas, para tener más claridad, Acomodo todas su cosas, saco el uniforme del dia siguiente y lo puso encima del baúl, tambien coloco un retrato en la mesita de noche. En el retrato habia una mujer con el pelo negro, que le llegaba mas arriba de los hombros, y unos ojos café que parecian caramelo. Ella era muy bonita, al lado de ella estaba un hombre alto, rubio con los ojos azules claros, y con una sonrisa muy perturbadora, estos nos podian ser otros si no los padres de Anna. Alfrente de ellos habian tres personas más. Un chico con el pelo castaño claro, unos ojos como el cielo, y una sonrisa muy perturbadora, como la de su padre, este chico obviamente era Nicolás. Al lado de el estaba Anna, que por cierto era identica a su madre. Anna tenia una cabellera de color negro envidiable, que le llegaba encima de las caderas, unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Nicolás. Y por tu ultimo habia un niño que estaba alfrente de Anna y Nicolás, tenia el pelo marron oscuro que le tapaba las cejas, y unos ojos café caramelo, el niño tenia una sonrisa muy inocente. Todos reian. Se podia decir que Anna tenia la familia perfecta. Anna la miro un momento y despues la volvio a poner en su sitio.

-Por las barbas de Merlín! mientras más cosas saco y acomodo, más aparecen- dijo ella un tanto desesperada entrando cosas en las gavetas- que no se van acabar?. Tendré que dejar lo que quede para mañana porque por hoy no doy más.

Bueno chicos me voy acostar, porque no doy para más- dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y se iba a su dormitorio que estaba en la tercera puerta a la izquierda, justo al frente del de Anna al cual entro- Wow, veo que ya organizaste tus cosas-

-Jeje si-

-Cuando yo llegue, dure una semana con mis cosas adentro, por eso era que llegaba tarde siempre a las clases, porque como tenia todo en el baul, cuando necesitaba algo no lo encontraba en el desorden.

-Jaja, pues tuve que ordenar porque como no se donde estan las aulas, pues tengo que tener todo a mano, para poder estar lista temprano.

-A bueno.

-Oye y el horario?. No se ni que clase me toca primero- dijo Ana dandose un toque en la frente con la mano.

-Pues Hermione, me dio el mio horita- dijo la pelirroja enseñandoselo.

-Vamos?-

-Hay sabes que te acompañaria, pero estoy muerta, solo pase a ver si estabas bien y a desearte buenas noches- dijo Ginny abostezando.

-Bueno pues no hay problema, vete a descansar que yo bajo ahora y busco uno.

-Felices sueños-

-Igual-

Ginny salio del cuarto y se fue al de ella. Anna se arreglo la cola, que estaba un poco despeinada, aunque Ginny se la habia arreglado un poquito. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigio a la Sala Común, que por cierto estaba bastante llena. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban donde mismo se habian sentado cuando llegaron.

-Pense que te habias ido a dormir- dijo Harry mirandola

-Eh.. si lo que pasa es que Ginny me dijo que Hermione estaba dando los horarios.

-Ah si!. Se me olvido dartelo- dijo Hermione que fue a una mesa, cogio el horario y se lo dio.

-Gracias, Hermione-

-Y que te ha parecido la escuela hasta ahora?- dijo Harry

-Pues muy bonita y grande, lo unico que no me gusta es el calamarcito ese que tienen en el lago-

-Jeje, veo que lo viste- dijo Seamus

-Pues si lo vi, y bastante para mi desgracia-dijo Anna que se acordaba del pequeño animalito de la escuela- Bueno chicos los dejo, que pasen buenas noches.

-Oye Anna quieres que te esperemos para que te vayas con nosotros a clases- dijo Hermione

-Hay si, porque si te soy sincera, creo que me perderia en este castillo antes de encontrar el aula- dijo ella aliviada por no tener que estar pidiendo ayuda, porque se las estaban ofreciendo. -Bueno ahor asi me voy, no se desvelen.

-Duerme bien- dijo Ron

Ella se fue a su dormitorio, que por cierto estaba solo todavia, se puso la pajama, corrio las cortinas y cayó como piedra en la cama.

Mientras en la Sala Común:

Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo Neville arrascondose la cabeza.

-Yo también- dijo Seamus

-Pues ya somos tres- dijo Dean que parecia que estaba esperando que alguien diera la iniaciativa de irse a dormir, porque no queria irse asi, pareciendo un mal educado.

-Bueno que pasen buenas noches entonces dijo- Hermione

Los chicos se fueron a su dormitorio. 20 minutos despues se fueron a dormir Harry, Ron y Hermione. A la mañana siguiente:

-Chicos, chicos, CHICOSSSSS- gritó Seamus, pero ellos ni se inmutaban. Lo unico que conseguia de ellos eran un "ujum, umm o dejame dormir" de Harry y Ron.

AHHHHHHHHHHH- empezo a gritar Dean - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh.

Harry y Ron despertarón asustados, por lo gritos de horror que daba Dean.

-Que pasa? Porque gritas- pregunto Harry que se habia levantado completamente, mientras Ron ya tenia la varita en la mano, aunque dudo que estuviera muy conciente porque la tenia alrevez.

-Nada simplemente quiero que vean la linda mañana de hoy- dijo Dean muy tranquilo como si gritar por la mañana fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Estas loco!- dijo Ron- Casi me matas del susto.

-Bueno, por lo menos, porque ustedes casi me dejan sin voz de tanto gritar.

Dean era el unico que quedaba alli, ya que Neville y Seamus al parecer estaban desayunando ya.

Mientras en el dormitorio de las chicas.

-Anna, Annita, Anna, ANNA- grito una pelirroja un poco desesperada tocando la puerta del domitorio de al frente- ANNA DESPIERTATE, VAS A LLEGAR TARDE, ANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, An...-

-¿QUE!- salio Anna muy malhumorada.


	7. Metida de Pata

_**Metida de Pata**_

Ginny casi se cae del susto, ya que Anna abrio la puerta brucamente y le grito.

-Levantate que en 30 hora empiezan las clases- dijo la pelirroja que tenia la mano en el corazon del susto que habia pasado.

-Si, ya voy-

-Te espero abajo, y apurate que quiero alcanzar a desayunar- dijo saliendo de el pasillo de los dormitorios y dirijiendose a la Sala Común. Minutos despues que a Ginny le parecieron horas.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Anna sonriendo.

-Niña pense que te habias ido a dormir otra vez- dijo Ginny mirandola

-Jajaja, no, ven vamos a comer- Anna estaba muy bonita esta mañana, tenia su cola de caballo, pero esta vez tenia dos pequeños mechones salidos que recaian en su cara y unos aretes de plumitas negras. Pero Ginny no se quedaba atras tampoco, tenia el pelo recogido con palitos chinos y tenia unos aretes de tomates. Se veia muy bien tambien

-Y esos tom..-

-No preguntes- dijo bruscamente la pelirroja.

-No, solo iba a decir que convinan muy bien con tu pelo- dijo Anna mientras se contenia las ganas de reir.

Las chicas bajaron a desayunar, alli se encontraron a Hermione, Harry y a Ron desayunando. Ellas se sentaron con ellos.

-Ueno shegun el holalio, nosh tuca Poshciones- dijo Ron que tenia la boca llena de cereal

-Ron- dijeron los chicos al unisono.

-Perdón, dije que nos tocaba Pociones- despues de decir esto se lleno la boca de más cereal.

-Ron, la guias para que llegue a las aulas?- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron y despues a Anna.

-Si, Gin. Vete tranquila que yo me encargo-

-Oye Ginny y esos aret..- que estuvo a punto de botar el cereal, cuando los vio.

-Luna- dijo ella interrumpiendolo- al parecer a Ginny no le hacian muchas gracia usarlos. Ella se fue con Luna que la estaba esperando en la salida. Luna se emociono un poco al ver a Ginny con los tomaticos.

Llegó el correo de lechuzas para los alumnos, trayendo cosas olvidadas por la prisa de ellos. Unas lechuzas desconocidas se pararon frente a Hermione y Ron y le alzaron la patita. Hermione y Ron extrañados tomaron la carta y leyeron su contenido.

-SI! Si! SI!- grito Ron pero tuvo que bajar la voz de inmediato, porque su mesa y la de Slytherin habian parado de comer para mirarlo.

Si!- dijo Hermione con un gesto de satisfación, pero más disimulado que el de Ron.

-¿De que son esas cartas?- preguntó Harry extrañado por la actitud de Ron y Hermione.

-Son las cartas donde dicen que ya nos podemos aparecer!- dijo Ron muy emocionado.

-Ah- dijo Harry un poco decaído porque el no pudo tomar el examen- Felicidades!- Mientras trataba de ebozar una sonrisa.

-Harry no te agobies, ya veras que pronto llegara tu turno de tomar el examen tambien- dijo Hermione que trataba de ponerse seria, pero no podia.

-Tu todavias no te apareces Harry?-preguntó Anna con pena hacia Harry.

-No-

-Pues eso...- Pero no pudo terminar porque Ron le echo una mirada asesina, dandole a entender que se callara. -Bueno vamonos ya, que ya mismo es hora de entrar al aula de clases.

Harry se sentia muy feliz por Hermione y Ron, pero no podía evitar tener envidia de esa felicidad que los embargaba y de la que disfrutaban ellos. Pero sacudió un poco la cabeza y trato de pensar en otra cosa, mientras miraba a sus amigos que hablaban muy feliz sobre lo de aparecerce.

-Es aqui?- preguntó Anna con horror, mirando lo sombrio y feo que eran las mazmorras.

Si, lamentablemete- dijo el trio mientras entraba al aula.

Alli los esperaba un hombre viejo y panzon, al que por cierto se le salieron los ojos cuando vio a Harry.

-Harry!. Que alegría verte- dijo Slughorn parandose y abrazando a Harry. -Como has estado?- al parecer olvidandosele que habia alumnos observando.

-Eh... pues bien-. dijo Harry que se le caia la cara de verguenza.

-Bueno Harry, sientate que debemos de empezar la clase.

Todos los de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban alli, y no le hacia nada de gracia que el Profesor se llevara tan bien como un Gryffindor. Ellos hicieron la Pocion Desabrida que es para quitar dolores o malestares leves.

-Es para malestares leves, pero para dolores más fuertes es más complicada- aclaro el- pero eso lo aprenderemos en la proxima clase- dijo el mirando a todos sus estudiantes, aunque sus miradas casi siempre caian en Harry- Hagan parejas de dos en dos.

Harry hizo equipo con Anna y Ron hizo equipo con Hermione. A los cuatros les salio muy bien la poción, aunque Anna casi daña la de ella y Harry, porque se paso con la Azúcar Agria, pero Slughorn se las arreglo y pudieron seguir. Después tomaron Historia de la Magia en la que como siempre todos se durmieron, y más al saber que eran dos horas.

-Ese hombre se habra dado cuenta que es un fantasma y que seguro su manera de dar clase fue la que lo mato?- preguntó Anna que se frotaba los ojos.

-Yo dudo que se haya dado cuenta- dijo Ron

Tuvieron hora libre porque no habia maestro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, asi que decidieron irse a fuera a tomar fresco, para despues irse a comer.

-Como fueron tus clases?- dijo Ginny que acaba de llegar al Gran Comedor.

-Aburridas- dijo con pereza.

-Oigan creen que este año nos quedemos sin profesor?-

-No se, si no tendremos que empezar el ED otra vez- dijo Ron mirando a Harry con complicidad. Harry lo ignoró haciendose el que estaba ocupado buscando que comer.

-Vamos a ver que dice Dumbledore a cerca de eso- dijo Hermione que le alarmaba la posibilidad de no tomar una clase.

Tuvieron la tarde libre, Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar Naipe explosivos, Hermione estaba revisando unos periodicos que le habian llegado. Mientras que Anna estaba arrecostada en una butaca cerca del fuego y despues se puso hablar con Ginny cuando ella llego. Cuando fue anocheciendo los chicos bajaron a cenar. Ron ya estaba preparado para comer.

-Bueno chicos tengo algunas cosas que decirles antes de que empiecen a comer- dijo Dumbledore mientras arreglaba sus gafas de media luna- Como se habran dado cuenta hoy no tuvieron clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues les quiero presentar a su nuevo profesor, el sr. Jeremías Loboa. -El profesor entro, no podia tener mas de 26 años, era muy guapo, tenia el pelo rubio y unos cautivadores ojos negros. -se escucharon muchos murmullos- Y otra cosa, como tengo entendido, hoy llegaron las cartas de permiso de aparición, para los que tomaron el examen, llegaron un poco tarde, ya que se supone que llegaran hace dos semanas. Pero bueno con todo lo que ha pasado, hay que entender que el Ministerio de Magia este ocupado, pues a mi me llego una carta indicandome que los proximos examenes para los que todavia no han tomado sera para el viernes de la semana que viene. -se escucharon muchos murmullos otra vez, pero cuando Dumbledore volvio a hablar se callaron todos- Bueno sin más que decir, Que empiece el banquete.

A Ron casi se le salieron los ojos, y empezo a comer mientras decia " Creo que cuando me vaya de aqui, una de las cosas que más extrañare sera esta.

-No cambiaras nunca- dijo Hermione

-Es asi desde chiquito- agrego Anna, mientras ignoraba la mirada asesina de Ron.

-Harry que te pasa, te noto muy callado?- pregunto Hermione

-Yo, no no me pasa nada, simplemente me quedo callado por que no se que decir- mintió Harry que no se sentia muy bien ultimamente- Bueno me retiro, los veo en la Sala Común.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione sin creerle mucho eso de que estaba bien.

_-Menta de Mantecado-_ La Dama Gorda se movio para dejarlo pasar, como Harry suponia en la sala no habia nadie, todos estaban abajo en el Gran Comedor. Harry se sentó en la butaca más cercana al fuego.

Harry miranos, mira como nos aparecemos- decía Hermione muy feliz y haciendo _crac _cada vez que se desaparecia.- Me ves, _crac_ no me ves-

-Harry no debes estar celoso _crac_, el hecho de que sea mejor que tu en muchas cosas _crac _no significa nada- decía Ron aparenciendo y desaperenciendose

-¿Quien dijo que eres mejor que yo?- decia Harry furioso- Yo soy el niño que vivió, y tu nisiquieras puedes decir la palabra Voldermort.

Al decir la palabra Voldemort todo se puso negro y Harry no podia ver porque habia mucha neblina. Se escuchaban muchas risas, Harry se tapaba los oidos, porque esas risa le daban miedo. Pero despues empezaron a agrarrarse de las manos (los autores de las risas), alrededor de Harry haciendo un circulo mientras cantaban " Te vas a morir, te vas a morir". De pronto salió una figura gris de la nada, con dos ranuras como nariz, y los ojos rojos, tenia una piel cetrina y sin vida. Cuando el aparecio todos rompieron el circulo y dieron un paso atras.

-Bien Harry Potter, es la hora de morir- decía aquel hombre, pero de repente le salió un pico donde se supone que estaba su boca, y empezo a picotearlo.

-Dejame-

-Te picoteo para que despiertes- Y le dio un picotazo bien fuerte.

-Ouch!- decía un Harry que estaba sudoroso y tembloroso- NO me imagino Voldemort si se entera que le puse un pico en mi pesadilla, y que su grupo de mortifagos daban vuelta cantando como niñas. Por Merlin pero que es ese ruidito- y instintivamente miro a la ventana, en la que estaba una lechuza desconocida, Harry la dejo entrar y ella le dio un picotazo en la cabeza que le dolio muchisimo. -Tienes razon de picotearme, tienes rato ahi ah?- Pregunto el mientras la ponia encima de la mesa y le quitaba el sobre que llevaba- Veamos de que es esta carta.- Harry no conocia la caligrafia que se leia en el sobre-

_Querido Harry:_

No me pude aguantar a contartelo, Nymphadora me dijo que me esperara, que ella iria por alla y se los comentaria, pero es que no puedo. Nymphadora y yo nos casamos!. Todavia no tenemos fecha, pero va a ser como para diciembre, para que puedas asistir, y para que tambien pueda asistir los profesores. Harry estoy tan feliz, yo pense que yo siendo lo que _soy_ no podia aspirar a enamorarme, pero ya ves que si!. Espero que me escribas pronto.

pd: Espero que te encuentres bien y que no tengas muchos deberes que entregar

Nos vemos

**Remus Lupin**

-¿Que!- dijo Ron cuando Harry se lo contó

-Ya me los esperaba- dijo Hermione muy contenta- A los dos se les notaba el enamoramiento.

-Si es verdad, además los dos se ven mejor. Lupin no se ve tan demacrado y Tonks tan desmejorada, podria aventurar a decir que esta hasta bonita.- dijo Harry convencido.

-Siempre lo ha sido- dijo Hermione que no podria creer lo que Harry decia.

-Pero ahora se le nota más-

-Jaja si, tal vez me compre un...

-Ginny!- dijo Hermione dirijiendose a su amiga que acaba de pasar por el retrato-

-Que paso Hermione?-

-¿Adivina quien se casa?

-¿Quién?- pregunto Ginny un poco fastidiada.

-Remus y Nymphadora- dijo Anna que estaba al lado de Ginny

-Rem...- Pero no pudo seguir porque Anna lo habia dicho primero- Y tu como sabes eso?- dijo la Gryffindor un poco enojada con Anna por arruinar la sorpresa.

-Eh... adiviné?- dijo Anna

-Adivinaste?- dijo Hermione que no le creia nada.

-Si? y cuando se casan?- dijo Ginny tratando de cambiar de tema, mientras se llevaba a Hermione a una butaca cercana.

Anna se fue a su cuarto diciendo "Tonta!". Alli estaba algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto, estaba la que tenia el poster de Krum, que se llamaba Kimberly Tickenson, ella era una chica rubia, con los ojos color aceituna, y no era muy amigable que digamos. Bueno, no digamos que era antipatica, solo que Anna no se habia presentado ni viceversa, asi que cuando se veian solo se miraban y seguian su camino. Tambien estaba Monique Hendquirit, que era una chica un poco timida, tenia el pelo color marron, era bajita, y tenia los ojos negros. Y por ultimo Tia Mourey, que era una chica buena moza, tenia los ojos hazel, asi que un dia podian de verdes y otro azules, era casi del estatura que Anna y tenia el pelo rojo oscuro, casi marron.

Anna no sabia si era por timidez, por falta de iniciativa o tal vez por antipatía, que no hablaba con ellas, otro dia socializaria -penso ella y se tiro en su cama, metiendo la cabeza en la almohada como si se estuviera dando un auto castigo-. Pero en ese momento lo unico que podia pensar era en la metida de pata que hizo en la Sala Común, como carambolas se le habia ocurrido decir eso, osea simplemente hubiera esperado un microsegundo y actuar sorprendida, pero no tuvo que abrir su bocota. Aunque no lo habia hecho a conciencia, simplemente lo dijo asi, se puede decir que se le habia salido. Si no fuera tan bocona, ahora despertaria sospechas, porque segun Ginny a Hermione no se le escapa nada. ¿Y si me descubre?- pensaba Anna aterrorizada- Pase la mitad del verano en el cuarto de Ginny por eso mismo, para no meter la pata y para evitar preguntas, ya que por lo que se habra dado cuenta Hermione no soy muy buena mintiendo y menos cuando tengo esos ojos encima con esa mirada severa, como la de mi madre cuando se enojaba. Mi madre...ash!- exclamo a lo que las tres chicas que estaban en el cuarto la miraron raro, pero no dijeron nada- Si aquello no hubiera pasado yo estuviera en mi colegio, mi hermano no estuviera en un hospital. Mi hermano... mi pobre hermano, que solo es un bebé ha tenido que sufrir, maldigo esa maldita mujer, porque tuvo que venir y dañar nuestra familia- pensó Anna mientras agarraba el retrato de la mesita- Eramos una buena familia, no se podía decir perfecta- río- estabamos muy lejos de ser perfectos, pero nos queriamos mucho, nos queremos mucho- se corrijió- Nicolás podría ser el único perfecto de esa familia, lo pueden poner en cualquier sitio, y nunca lo oirás quejarse, cuantas veces cuando eramos pequeños, yo le quitaba los juguetes y el iba y buscaba otro.- Fue a la mesita de noche y buscó pergamino, tinta, y una pluma y se dirigió a escribir. - Pero después se convenció, de que no sabia que decirle, que tenia que hablar con el cara a cara.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en que haria, porque en ese momento llegó una endemoniada Ginny.

-ESTUVISTE ASI, ASI DE POQUITO DE DELATARTE. NO ERES TU LA QUE ME DICES QUE NO QUIERES QUE SEPAN NADA? EH? - decía Ginny furica, pero al acordarse que habia tres chicas más en el cuarto y de la manera más calmada dijo- Me podrían dejar a solas un momento?. -Ellas asintieron de mala gana y salieron inmediato- NINGUNO DE ELLOS TIENEN QUE SABER QUE CONOCES A NYMPHADORA, O A LUPIN O A NINGUNO DE LOS DE MAS, SABES QUE TE LO PROHIBIERON! SE SUPONE QUE NI YO LO SUPIERA, PERO SABES QUE EN MI PUEDES CONFIAR, QUE SOY COMO UNA TUMBA.

-si, lo se- dijo muy apenada-

-PUES SI LO SABES ANNA, PORQUE LO HICISTE?-

-Se me salió- dijo Anna apenada- Perdón.

-Perdón?- Ginny rió- No tienes que pedir perdón, simplemente tener cuidado, y chica tienes que tomar unas clases para mentir porque eres fatal. Que nunca habias mentido antes o que?.-dijo Ginny calmandose un poco.

-Claro que si, pero no se me pongo nerviosa, pero de ahora en adelante nisiquiera tu vas a saber si estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Bueno- dijo Ginny ya calmada.

-Oye Ginny, me podrías hacer un favor?-

-Si, dime-

-Necesito hablar con Nicolás, podrías ayudarme?-

-Bueno... si claro que si-

Las chicas se quedaron planeando lo que iban hacer. Minutos después salieron del dormitorio y de la Sala Común, nisiquiera no le dieron tiempo a Ron de preguntar a donde iban. Las chicas subieron al séptimo piso.

-OK creo que llegamos, debe ser aqui porque aqui estaba Barnabás el chiflado-

-Pero tu no habias venido aca?-

-Si, pero cuando yo venia lo que habia era una puerta. Bueno concentrate, piensa en una sala con una chimenea donde podamos hacer una llamada flu, y un par de libros interesantes.

-Los libros son...?-

-Pues para no aburrirme- dijo Ginny como si fuera obvio.

-Ginny creo que soy una mala influencia, ya se te esta pegando mi actitud.

Las dos se rieron.

-Bueno ya dejemos la risa y concentremonos.- dijo Ginny quien empezaba a pasearse al frente de una pared. Anna tambien lo hacia. - Son tres veces Anna recuerdalo-

Y asi mismo hicieron y aparecio una puerta. Las chicas entraron y se encontraron con una sala muy acogedora, tenia unos cojines grandes esparcidos en el piso, la chimenea por supuesto, y al lado los polvos flu, y un estante con libros de toda clases.

-Bueno haz tu llamada flu- dijo Ginny agarrando un par de libros y tirandose en los cojines. Anna tomó uno para arrodillarse en el cerca de la chimenea.

Bueno- dijo ella armandose de valor, ya que no era muy agradable meter la cabeza en una chimenea.


	8. Sentimientos A Flor De Piel

**Capitulo 8**

_**Sentimientos A Flor de Piel**_

-Una cosa Anna, no menciones nombres- dijo la pelirroja sacando la cabeza detrás del libro.

Anna asintió y agarró un puñado de polvos flu y dijo A La Madriguera!. El fuego se pusó de color verde esmeralda, y ya no emanaba ese calorcito cuando te le acercabas, se podia decir que era un tibiecito frío. Anna se arrodilló encima del cojín que le quitó a Ginny y entró la cabeza sin pensarlo mucho, porque si lo pensaba no la entraba. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, despues paró, y PUM! cayó en la chimenea de los Weasley, para ser exactos en las sala de estar. Alli habia unos retratos de la familia, uno de Ginny con Bill, y uno de los gemelos, encima de una mesita que estaba al lado de un mueble de flores que tenia dos cojines de cada lado. La casa de los Weasley era humilde, pero acogedora. En la sala no habia nadie, asi que se dispuso a llamar.

-Hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Madrina?- Soy santa claus... es navidad vengan abrir sus regalos- dijo Anna que no sabia que decir.

Nicolás bajo con varita en mano, seguido de Fred y George, los chicos apuntaron con la varita a todos lados. Pero Fred bajó la varita diciendo con alivio " Ah Es la hermitaña, ven George vamos a seguir jugando ajedrez". Nicolás bajó la varita tambien y se sentó en el piso cerca de la chimenea.

-Sabes que nos acabas de dar el susto de nuestras vidas- dijo Nicolás con el corazón acelerado- ¿No sabes mandar cartas como la gente normal?.

-Un sustito al año no hace daño- dijo ella riendo- Además no todo el mundo nos categorarizaría de normal, si no te haz dado cuenta estamos hablando por medio de una chimenea.

-Bueno, y tu que haces por aqui? No me digas que te has ido por dos dias y ya me extrañas?.

-¿Quién yo?- rió- Y ademas¿que no puedo extrañar a mi Nickie wu?-dijo Anna haciendo un pucherito.

-Nickie wu?- rió tambien- Te lo dije, sabia que me ibas a extrañar, y que ibas a venir llorando donde mi.

-¿Llorando, tampoco exageres, además quien dijo que te vine a verte a ti?. Tambien pude venir a visitar a mi Madrina-

-A bueno, pues me voy, y te llamo a tu "Madrina"...-

-No, no, no te vayas- suspiró- si te vine a ver a ti, contento?. Queria saber como estabas.

-Pues estoy bien, aqui trabajando en la tienda con los gemelos.

-Querrás decir ligando en la tienda, con todas esas niñas tontas que como quien dice se te tiran encima-

-¿Celosa?- dijo Nicolás alzando una ceja, Anna lo miraba incredula.

-¿Celosa yo, pero de que voy a estar celosa, de esas decerebradas, niñas estupidas?. Ademas yo se que tu me serás fiel, ya que tu eres mio Nickie wu- dijo ella hablando como una bebe.

-Gracias a Dios que no estas celosa, porque si lo estuvieras... uff pobre de mi-

- Eso es normal, soy tu hermanita, la unica que tienes, y eres mio mio mio, y no te comparto.

-Pues nada, ya te dije estar en la tienda, ayudar aca.- dijo tratando de no mencionar nombres, ya que sabia que las chimeneas de Hogwarts estaban monitoreadas, según Fred y George.

- Ah!. ¿Y no lo han ido a visitar?-

-No. Lo vamos a ir a visitar el domingo, a ver como esta, te mantendré informada...

-Bueno- dijo ella un poco desanimada.

-¿Oye y cuando te piensas enderezar y agarrar una carrera, ah?- dijo Anna que se acababa de acordar- ¿Que te piensas te vas a quedar ayudando toda la vida en la tienda de los hermitaños?.

-Bueno, no- dijo el que ni se acordaba de eso- Ya buscaré, pasado mañana ire a averiguar las universidades, les diré a Fred y George, ya que el lunes no abren.

-Pues más te vale, porque si no, me convertiré en una Aurora existosa y tu ahi todavia en la tienda de los gemelos.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo el lunes voy y averiguo algo- dijo cansinamente- ¿Contenta?-

-Contenta estaré cuando te vea estudiando. Bueno Nicolás te dejo, porque las rodillas me duelen. No se porqué mi madrina no instala un telefono, sería más fácil.

-Bueno, pues cuidate hermanita querida- dijo Nicolás dandole un beso en la tibia mejilla de su hermana.

-Cuidate tu tambien, y saluda de mi parte a todos, dile a la replica F, que lo quiero mucho, tambien dile que la hermitaña le mandó saludos, al igual a la otra replica, también dile que otro dia avisó para que compren pañales, porque casi se hicieron encima cuando me aparecí - Anna le tiro un beso a Nicolás y sacó la cabeza de llamas verde esmeralda-

-No cambiaras nunca- murmuró él.

-Niña! pensé que tu cabeza se habia quedado atorada en la chimenea- dijo Ginny que al verla tiró los libros y se paró.

-Ja Ja Ja- rió sarcasticamente.

-¿Que te dijó?- dijo sentandose en el piso con ella.

-Pues nada, que todo estaba bien, y que el domingo iban a visitar a Joaquin- dijo Anna un poco más animada que cuando entro a la chimenea.

-Ah bueno-

-Nos vamos?-

-Si vamonos-

Por el camino Anna le contó como sus hermano y Nicolás habian ido a recibirlas, a lo que Ginny rió a más no poder. Tuvieron que esconderse de vez en cuando, para esquivar a Filch o a la Señora Norris, ya que eran mas de las 8 y a esa hora se supone que nadie estuviera rondando por el castillo. Llegaron a la Sala Común, alli estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione en una esquina alejados de el alboroto que habia en la sala.

-¿Donde estaban?- pregunto Ron parandose de su butaca al verlas entrar.

-En la cocina, nos quedamos con ganas de comer más de ese flan de queso- mintió Ginny.

-¿Si?- dijo ceñudo- Y que le pasó a Anna¿la metieron en una chimenea para cocinarla?- dijo mirando a Anna de arriba a abajo que estaba llena de ollín.

-No simplemente tuve un accidente, me tropecé con un caldero lleno de carbón- dijo Anna.

-¿Ah si?- que no le creia nada todavia.

-Pero ahora me toca hacerte una pregunta Ron- dijo

-Ajá, dimela a ver.

-DESDE CUANDO TE TENGO QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES A TI?- grito Anna, Ginny y unos chicos de quinto que estaban cerca jugando ajedrez se espantarón.

Las dos se fueron a su cuarto y dejaron alli a un petrificado Ron. Cuando reacionó dijo - Vieron porque es que no la soporto?- dijo enfadado.

-Ron, tienen razon de enojarse, vas alli y les preguntas donde estaban como si fueras su padre o algo asi- dijo Harry que trataba de no reirse.

-Harry, si no vas a decir algo a mi favor mejor no digas nada.

-Harry tiene razon- dijo Hermione. -Aunque no le creo las explicaciones que dieron, ve a saber donde estaban.

El viernes pasó muy rapido, pero esta vez en vez de Ginny tener que tumbar la puerta para que Anna se levantara, Anna le tocó a ella, pero solo un par de toquecitos ya que unas de las compañeras de cuarto le abrió. Bajaron a desayunar, Ginny se fue con Luna, y Anna se quedó con Harry, Ron y Hermione, aunque no le gustaba mucho, porque sentia que Hermione no confiaba en ella, o por lo menos no se fiaba. Tomaron doble hora de Herbología en el invernadero 5 con Hufflepuff, alli estaban unos arbusto que los chicos tuvieron que podar, pero tenían que tener cuidado ya que esos arbusto tenian espinas, y les gustaba echarseles encima a quien intentara cortalos con la tijera, por eso que habia que hacerlo entre dos, uno lo entretenia y el otro lo podaba con la tijera. Algunos salieron con puas enterradas.

-Estate quieto Ron!- decia Hermione exasperada.

-¿Que te crees que no duelen?-

-Pues si yo se que duelen, pero que pretendes quedarte con ellas enterradas-

Tuvieron una hora libre, luego de la hora libre tuvieron almuerzo

Despues de almorzar, y luego tomaron Encantamientos, donde le estaban enseñando un encantamiento Desilusionador, que consistia en poner al hechizado del mismo color que las cosas de alrededor, estilo camaleón. Harry ya lo conocía porque Moody lo habia hechizado con el en la cocina de Privet Drive un año atrás. Casi nadie lo logró, ni siquiera Hermione, porque era un hechizo difícil y había que practicarlo sin hablaer. Asi que Flitwick decidió dejarselos como tarea despues de dos periodos tratando.

-Bueno me voy yendo, no quiero que Mcgonagall me ponga otro castigo por llegar tarde a mi castigo- dijo Anna saliendo del salon de Flitwick, despues de preguntar como llegar al de Mcgonagall.

-Veo que llega temprano, alumna Rucci- decia Mcgonagall al escuchar alguien tocando la puerta del despacho.

-Eh...si-dijo ella entrando.

-Bueno, primero que todo quiero decirle que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, y espero que no se repita- decia la profesora mientras escribia algo en un pergamino, despues lo doblaba y seguía con otro-

-Lo siento profesora, es que me puse muy nerviosa, estuvieron al volcar el bote, y el gigante...

-Hadgrid- corrijió

-Pues Hadgrid estaba lejos de nosotros, y ademas no podía hacer nada en medio del lago- decía nerviosa- y tambien estaba muy alterada, y solo se me ocurrió intimidarlo para ver, si me cojía miedo y se quedaba tranquilo.

-Si, pero lo que le dijó fue muy fuerte- recriminó ella.

-Si, lo se profesora- decía apenada.

-¿Y porque lo hechizo?- mientras seguia escribiendo en otro pergamino viejo.

-Pues... porque el niño no me creyó, y me dió panico que se volvieran a peliar y volcaran el bote, profesora entiendame estaba aterrada, primero que no se nadar, y segundo que si nos caiamos al lago, el calamar nos comía- decía Anna aterrada al pensar en el calamar comiendoselos.

-Señorita, hay maneras de tranquilizarlos, pero esta bien ya no hablemos de eso. Además ese calamar esta ahí por eso mismo, por si alguna alumno se cae, el lo devuelve a su bote. ¿Cree que si fuera peligroso estuviera allí?- dijo severamente.

-No sabía- Anna estaba super apenadísima

-El estudiante Marshall Laud, vinó donde mi y me dijó que Bryan Cole y el habian tenido la culpa, y el se ofreció a ayudarte con los castigos, así que decidí castigar al alumno Cole.

Jeje por estar de boquifloja el Cole ese tambien lo castigaron

-Y he decido que Marshall Laud y Bryan Cole cumplan con el castigo de limpiar la sala de trofeos-

-Hay gracias profesora!- dijo aliviada.

-No he terminado- continuó- y no me de las gracias, deselas al alumno Laud. Usted no tiene que cumplir con ese castigo, pero le queda el de ayudar en la cocina, asi que baje y ayude-

-Esta bien- dijo ella parandose de la silla.

-Espere, deme su varita, tendra que cumplir el castigo ayudando en la cocina sin magia- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Anna le pasó la varita a regañadientes y la profesora le dió unos toquecitos con la suya.

-Mañana volverá a funcionar- dijo devolviendosela.

-Algo más?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si, deme su mano un momento-. Mcgonagall le dió unos toquecitos en la mano igual a los que le había dado a su varita.

-No, eso es todo- dijo ella guardonse su propia varita y dandole la de ella.

A Anna no le hacia mucha gracia tener que ayudar en la cocina, y menos sin magia, pero estaba contenta porque solo tenia un castigo. Subió a su habitación, se dió un duchazo, se pusó unos mahones, una camisa manga larga violeta, que tenia unas letras blancas que decia "I'm too much for you", y unas converse a tono. Bajó a la cocina, despues de preguntar mil veces como llegar. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera como le indicaron y entró. La cocina estaba repleta de elfos, calderos, y sacos de vegetales o frutas. A los elfos casi se les salen los ojos al verla, y en segundos fueron donde ellas con miles de manjares. Los cuales Anna no rechazó, quince minutos después Anna tuvó que resistirse a seguir comiendo, ya que si Mcgonagall se enteraba de que la estaban alimentando como a una húerfana le iba a ir muy mal. Asi que se paró dejando caer unos cuantas pies de manzana al piso.

-Chicos, chicos ya- dijo Anna tratando de no mirar los manjares que le traian porque si no caeria en la tentación de seguir- No se si le habran dicho, pero yo vine aqui a cumplir un castigo, se supone que tengo que ayudarlos.

Los elfos asintieron, algunos a regañadientes, la pusieron a pelar un saco de papas, asi que Anna se sentó en el piso con un caldero para pelarlas. Anna no le parecia tan dificil el castigo, ya que cuando estaba en su casa, y su mamá no estaba (su mamá no le gustaba que nadie bregará con su concina) ella ayudaba a la elfina de la casa a cocinar, lo hacía como un pasatiempo y como no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, pues se habia hecho todo una profesional. Anna peló dos sacos de papas, eso si que la tuvieron que levantar entre tres elfos, porque al estar tirada en el piso tanto tiempo se le durmieron las piernas y no se pudo parar por si sola. Luego puso unos pollos que estaban sazonados en el horno. Ayudó a hacer pies de manzana, y empezó a limpiar el desorden de pie que habia hecho cuando llego. Las horas corrieron como si nada, aquello no parecía un castigo.

-Señorita ya hecho demasiado- dijo un elfo tratando de quitarle el mapo.

-¿Como te llamas?- dijo Anna, mientras agarraba con más fuerza el mapo.

-Puffy, señorita-

-Bueno Puffy, estoy cumpliendo mi castigo, y ademas no estoy haciendo gran cosa- dijo ella que seguía mapeando el desorden de pie regado. Pero casi se cae cuando vio a un elfo que se aparecio en la cocina. Un elfo con los ojos grandes como pelotas de tenis, nariz como lápiz, pero lo curioso de el elfo era que llevaba miles de gorros rojos encima uno sobre otro, y una media azul y otra verde chillón en cada pie, y con un sweater rojo.

-Señorita tenga cuidado- decia Puffy.

- Hola amiguito- dijo Anna agrrandose del mapo para no caerse, mientras se acercaba al elfo, no sabia si se agarraba del mapo de la risa que le causa aquel elfo o por que estaba resbaloso el piso.

-Hola señorita- dijo el elfo- Vino porque tiene hambre, quiere que le sirva algo?-

-No, no, simplemente estoy cumpliendo un castigo- decia ella - Oye muy lindos tus sombreros.

-¿Le gustan, me los encontré en la Sala Común el año pasado.

-Estan muy bonitos- mintió- ¿Y como te llamas?

-Dobby, señorita, perdone el atrevimiento¿pero cual es su nombre?- dijo Dobby con timidez.

-Anna Rucci-

-Bonito Nombre

-Gracias- dijo halagada- Bueno nos vemos, tengo que seguir limpiado el desorden que hice.

-Yo tambien tengo que ayudar a preparar la cena.

Anna se puso a secar los platos que un elfo algo viejo estaba fregando magicamente, aunque a ese elfo no le agradaba para nada que ella lo estuviera ayudando, el elfo estaba murmurando algo.

-No se que se creido esta, aqui, seguro le quiere sacar alguna información a Kreacher, pero Kreacher no le va a decir donde esta mi ama. Hay si mi ama viera en lo que me he convertido.

Anna no se lo pudo creer, asi que solo dijo -¿No estaras hablando de mi? verdad- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-No, Kreacher esta simplemente feliz de tenerla aqui ayudando- mintió el elfo- Claro que estoy hablando de usted, de quien más podria estar hablando Kreacher- que al parecer pensaba que no lo escuchaban.

Anna decidio irse a hacer otra cosa, ya que si seguia ahi iba a matarlo, se fue atras a buscar fruta para seguir haciendo pies, pero no pudo seguir, porque vio a una elfina con enormes ojos castaños y una nariz parecida a un tomate sentana en una mesa, con un montón de botellas vacías alrededor. Ella estaba algo decaida, bebiendo Ceverza de Mantequilla. Anna le preguntó que le pasaba, pero la elfina no le contestó, le pregunto otra vez, y ella contesto " Winky no tiene nada, Winky solo recuerda a su amo.

-¿Y era bueno tu amo?- preguntó Anna que se sentaba en la mesa con Winky.

-Si, era el mejor amo del mundo- sollozo Winky- pero me libero.

-¿Y eso no es bueno, estas libre-

-NO ESO NO ES BUENO!- grito Winky- EL ERA MI AMO, Y YO ESPERABA QUE EL DIA QUE NO SEPARARAMOS FUESE CUANDO UNO DE LOS DOS SE MURIERA.

-Pobrecita, pero...-

-Y AHORA ESTA MUERTO, SI WINKY HUBIERA ESTADO ALLI, CUIDANDOLO ESO NO HUBIERA PASADO, PERO ES QUE WINKY ES TONTA, TONTA- dijo dandose en la frente con la mano.

-No, no eres tonta, y tu no tuviste la culpa-

Anna y Winky se quedaron hablando un rato, al parecer a la elfina le cayó bien Anna porque si no, ya la hubiera echado de su lado o se sintio identificada con ella. Winky chasqueó sus dedos y hizo aparecer un par de botellas Whisky de fuego y cervezas de Mantequillas. Anna se tomó dos botellas de Cerveza de Mantequilla, olvidandose que esta alli cumpliendo un castigo, no socializando con los elfos. Y luego se dijo asi misma " Whisky de Fuego, esta sera mi oportunida para aprobarlo. Y asi lo hizo, pero hizo mas que aprobarlo porque media hora despues ya estaba un poquito pasada de copas.

-Si, uno le sirve a la gente por años, Hip! y mira donde terminas, en la vieja cocina de un colegio para Hip! mocosos- decia Winky un poco pasada de tragos.

-Si, mirame a mi tenia una buena vida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy en un pais diferente, en una escuela diferente, y en una casa diferente- decía Anna que no estaba tan pasada de copa, pero si amargada.

-Digalo ahi usted, la vida Hip! te puede cambiar en un chasquido, en Hip! un momento estas aqui y en otro Hip! alla.

-Bueno mi querida compañera, tengo que seguir ayudando en la cocina, porque estoy en un castigo- dijo Anna que se tambaleó un poco al pararse.

-Pues vaya, Hip! que yo me bebo una Hip! a su nombre- decia Wink que estaba totalmente ebria.

A Anna le daba lastima aquella elfina, sufria por su amo, porque no estaba cerca de el, ella se indentificaba con ella, ya que ella sufria por no estar cerca de su familia, al igual que Winky. Pero sacudió la cabeza y siguio ayudando, aunque ahora lo hacia más torpemente, porque los tragos la tenian algo mareada, pero sentó y se puso a cortar calabazas, para que los elfos hicieran zumo con ella.

-Carajo!- grito- Me corte!.

Un elfo que estaba a su lado, -que por cierto se escandalizo al escuchar la palabrota que dijo- le curó la mano por quinta vez, ya no quedaba rasto del pequeño corte que se hizo. Ella volvio a sentarse, ya que estaba cansadisima, habia cortado 3 calabazas inmensas, en pedazos pequeños. Asi que los elfos le dijeron que ya habia ayudado demasiado, (aunque algunos de ellos se sentian ofendidos, porque segun ellos no necesitaban ayuda de ninguna clase) y le dieron un poco de papa asada, con el pollo que ella habia puesto a hornear, y un poco de pie de calabaza, que ella tambien habia ayudado a hacer. Anna se sentó y se comió esto sin prostetar, como buena prima de Ron. Luego de eso se marchó como pudo de la cocina, pero no sin antes irse a despedir de Winky, que le ofreció un vaso de Whisky de fuego, y a ella que no le cupia ni un suspiro, pero se lo bebió a fuerza para no despreciarselo. Ya que entre las botellas de Cerveza de Mantequilla, los cuatro vasos de Whisky de Fuego y la comida casi no se podia mover, ya que la llenura la ponia perosoza y la borrachera la hacia tambalear. Estaba subiendo las escaleras para salir de la cocina, cuando se encontró a Ron que estaba dando una ronda.

-Anna!- dijo el pelirrojo al verla.

-No grites que no estoy lejos- dijo ella tambaleandose del susto. ¿Que quieres que me caiga por las escaleras?-

-¿Que te pasa?-

-Nada, estaba cumpliendo mi castigo en la cocina- dijo tambaleandose otra vez, y agarrandose de Ron para no caerse.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- dijo Ron acercandosele para olerle el aliento.

-Ron! que haces, jajaja, no nos podemos besar, somos primos- dijo ella riendose.

-No te iba a besar- dijo Ron alejandose un poco- Simplemente te estaba checando tu aliento, nada más. Y además no somos primos y lo sabes.

-Pero como si lo fueramos, no importa lo guapo que estes- dijo ella riendose de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Te parezco guapo?- pregunto sonrojandose, ya que lo más amable que Anna le habia dicho en su vida era que parecia un lagartijo rojo- ¿Ya no soy un lagartijo?.

-Pues no, ahora pareces camaleón- rió- Mentira mentira - al ver a Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.- Siempre me has parecido guapo, todos tus hermanos lo son, menos el Percy ese, traicionero.

-Jeje, si, los gemelos siempre dijeron que el era adoptado, ya que lo único que tiene en común con la familia es su color de pelo, más nada.

-Si, no se como tus padres que son personas tan buenas, pudieron traer al mundo a esa alimaña.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo riendo.- Ven vamos a un salón -ya que la gente los miraba curioso. Mejor dicho miraban curioso a Anna que se tambaleaba. Fueron al único salón cerca, el salón de Adivinación que estaba en ese mismo piso. Entraron al salón que estaba lleno de maleza, piedras y arboles.

-!Puedo preguntar porque me traiste al Bosque Prohibido!- pregunto Anna enojada y alterada.

-Esto no es el Bosque Prohibido, esto es un salón de adivinación, impartida por un centauro, que gracias al cielo se fue a pasear.- dijo el mirando alrededor.- Ven sientate aqui- dijo el pelirrojo. Ella se sento de espaldas a la pared y Ron frente a ella.

-¿Un centauro?- pregunto ella que no se imaginaba un centauro dando clases.- ¿Y quien les da transformaciones¿Una vaca?.

-Si un centauro- confirmo el pelirrojo- ¿Y dime que se supone que hacias en tu castigo?.

-Pues ayudando en la cocina- dijo poniendo los ojos en blancos como si fuera obvio- ¿Que más podria hacer alli?.

-Entonces explicame¿porque estas borracha?-pregunto- Acaso te mandaron a donde estaba el Whisky de Fuego o que?.

-Es que estaba platicando con una elfina, que se veia muy triste por cierto, y ella me invito unos tragos. Y ademas yo no estoy borracha!- exclamo ella.

-¿De causalidad esa elfina no se llamaba Winky?- aventuró Ron.

-Sip- contestó- ¿Como sabes?.

-Lamentablemente la conozco.

-¿Es muy simpatica, porque dices lamentablemente?-

-Seguro te la encontraste simpatica, ya que tu eres una sangrona, presuntuosa como ella-

-¿Que!- exclamó incredula- ¿Como te atreves, imbecil?-

-¿Me lo vas a negar, no se como no caiste en Slytherin, yo siempre preocupandome por ti, por lo que te pasa, y tu siempre tratandome con la punta del pie- dijo Ron con un poco de resentimiento.

-Ron...- empezo a decir Anna- Porque no podemos ser niños otra vez, como antes cuando tu estabas enamorado de mi y me tratabas BIEN..-

-Si, antes cuando me castigaban por tus travesuras, yo ya no soy el mismo idiota-

-Eras un niño dulce y muy simpatico- dijo acariciandole la cara.

-Si, tenia muchas chicas atras de mi- decía el pelirrojo recordando a sus admiradoras.- Pero cuando me les declaraba siempre me decian que no y se iban ofendidas.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero te decían que no porque yo les decia que tu eras mi novio-

-!QUE?- exclamó incredulo- ¿Pero como te atreviste, por eso fue que no pude tener una novia, cuando tu estabas por lo lares.

-Perdoname, pero es que me gustaba tener tu atencion-

-Lo que te gustaba era que te persiguiera como perrito faldero- dijo enojado.

-Oye Ron- dijo ella susurrando- ¿ya no me quieres¿ya no te gusto?.

-Eh...pues...no- dijo nervioso.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a el- ¿Ya no sientes nada cuando me acerco a ti?- dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

-Pues...eres muy bonita, pero como tu dijiste horita, eres mi prima- dijo Ron alejandose un poco.

-No seas tonto, no somos primos, yo siempre te considere mi novio- siguio acercandose- Creo que tu tambien, porque con todos esos besos que me robaste...-

-Si, digo no, eran besos de amigos-

-Sobretodo. Antes no besabas muy bien, me imagino que aqui haz cojido practica, veo a todas esas niñas que te comen con los ojos, o me lo vas a negar?- dijo Anna que ya no se le acercaba más.

-Con 8 o 10 años no podia besar bien, eran un niño todavia. Bueno no te puedo negar que hay un par detras de mi, pero no dan la talla.

-¿Yo la doy?-

-Eh...podrias darla si no fueras tan antipatica- dijo Ron que ahora era el que se acercaba a ella.

Ahora era ella la que le huia, pero no podia seguir huyendo ya que se habia topado con la pared, y no podia seguir escapando, aunque no sabia porque se le estaba resistiendo, si fue ella que lo provocó. Ron no sabia muy bien porque lo que hacía, pero se acercaba a ella, algo dentro de el lo empujaba, algo dentro de el decía que la besara. Asi que siguio sus instintos. Estaba apunto de besarla, estaba a centimetros de ella, podia sentir su olor, que lo enloquecía, el aroma de su pelo que olía a fresas, aunque tambien olía a alcohol, no cualquier alcohol, era Whisky de Fuego y eso lo incitaba más a besarla. Ron podía escuchar su respiración que estaba algo acelerada.


	9. La Venganza de Ron

**Este capitulo me ha quedado algo drámatico, con lo que yo odio eso, pero bueh, que se hace?. Y también me quedo algo perverso...xD asi que no se sorprendan.**

**Quería darle las gracias a Liu De Black por leer mi fanfic, y dejar reviews. Se te agradece que cada vez que entró a FF Net haya un review tuyo, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, porque saber que aunque sea a una persona le gusto es muy gratificante.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

_**La venganza de Ron**_

Pero ya cuando Ron estaba a centimentros de ella, Anna se levantó precipitadamente. "Perdoname Ron, no te quise confundir, esto fue un error" dijo y salió corriendo. Ron se quedó alli sintiendose como un estupido, como un imbécil, otra vez habia caido en el juego de Anna, en el juego de vamos a manejar a Ron como si fuera un marioneta. Mientras Anna estaba corriendo escalera arriba, se topó con Ginny que estaba bajando a cenar.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Ginny que casi se cae cuando Anna le pasó por el lado.

-Nada, hablamos despues- al decir esto lo siguió.

Anna no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento, y además la cabeza le daba vueltas, asi que subió hasta la Sala Común.

-Menta de Mantecado- dijo ella y la Dama Gorda la dejo pasar.

Anna pasó por la Sala Común que estaba vacía, ya era hora de cenar. Asi que subió a su dormitorio, que tambien estaba vacío, se entró en la regadera, se ducho con agua helada, para que se le quitara los tragos que traia en la cabeza. Y al salir cayó rendida en su cama.

Eran ya las 12 del mediodia, y Anna seguia durmiendo, Ginny no se habia atrevido a levantarla, ya que unas de sus compañeras de cuarto, Tia Mourey, le habia dicho horas más temprano, que parecia un oso, no habia quien la despertará, o por lo menos quien se atreviera. Cuando Anna se levantó, se levantó con un dolor de cabeza increíble, asi que se metio a la ducha, se pusó unos vaqueros con unos camisa negra, que tenia un corazon partido rosita en el medio, y unas converse rositas. Apenas se peino, porque el dolor de cabeza era tan grande, que no se fue con todo y pijama por que Merlin es grande. (N/A se supone que dijeran porque Dios es grande, pero como para ellos Merlin es como un dios) Salió de su dormitorio, donde Ginny estaba sentada leyendo un libro, el cual tiro al verla.

-Anna!- dijo la pelirroja al verla- ¿Estaba preocupada por ti, que te pasó ayer?.

-Ginny, hazme un favor, llevame a la enfermeria y no hagas preguntas- dijo Anna tampandose los oidos cada vez que Ginny hablaba.

-¿Estás bien¿pero dime que te pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza que me tiene loca.

Las chicas se dirijieron a la enfermeria, donde le pidieron algo para el dolor de cabeza a Madame Pomfrey. Ella se los dió muy amablemente, le dio la poción Dulche, que era la pocion desabrida pero más complicada, y para dolores más fuerte. Se fueron a los domitorios, Anna se la tomó y se acostó para que le hiciera efecto rapido; en menos de 5 minutos estaba como nueva. Entonces ahi le contó todo de lo que se acordaba, que habia pasado el dia anterior, aunque no recordaba todo. Si recordaba que estaba hablando con Ron y tambien de un bosque al que fueron, pero eso no se lo comentó. Anna le dijo a Ginny que quiera ir a caminar sola, que se veian después, pero la verdad es que queria buscar a Ron y preguntarle que habia pasado ayer.

-¿Donde estará ese muchacho?- se decía ella que lo estaba buscando por todas partes.- Tengo que encontrarlo y preguntarle que pasó ayer cuando me encontró. Por fin!- dijo cuando lo vió arrecostado de un haya.- Niño! te he buscado por todo el castillo!.

-¿Y porque razón me estabas buscando?- dijo Ron muy indiferente.

-Porque ayer como te habrás dado cuenta, estaba algo pasadita de tragos, y solo me acuerdo que estaba hablando contigo, después de que sali del castigo.

-Si, estabamos hablando- dijo cortante.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntaba confundida por su actitud- ¿Acaso ayer me puse de malcriada contigo?.

-Ojala hubiera sido eso- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, estaba concentrado en una hoja que habia caido y reposaba en su pantalon.

-Pero dime que fue!- dijo desesperandose un poco.

-¿Para que quieres que te diga lo que pasó?- Pero de momento a Ron le pasó una idea por la cabeza algo perversa - Si ayer lo dijiste todo, ayer te me declaraste.

-¿QUE?- que no lo podía creer- Eso es imposible, eso no pudo ser.

-Pues si, me dijiste que me amabas y que siempre habias estado enamorada de mi y eso no fue lo peor...- dijo Ron con maldad, al ver la cara que habia puesto su "primita".

-!QUE¿QUE PASÓ, RON DIME QUE PASÓ POR FAVOR- imploró ella que se estaba imaginando lo peor.

-Me pediste que te hiciera mia- dijo el pelirrojo que no estaba midiendo las concecuencias de lo que estaba diciendo.

-NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER!- dijo dejandose caer al piso- ¿ESO ES MENTIRA, NO?.

-Quisiera que lo fuera, pero no, es la verdad- dijo el que seguia sin mirarla a los ojos.

**Flashback**

Alli estaban Ron y ella, sentandos uno frente al otro, en un salón que parecía una extensión del Bosque Prohibido.

-Si, tenia muchas chicas atras de mi- decia el pelirrojo recordando a sus admiradoras.- Pero cuando me les declaraba siempre me decian que no y se iban ofendidas.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero... te decian que no, porque yo les decia que tu eras mi novio-

-!QUE?- exclamó incredulo- ¿Pero como te atreviste, por eso fue que no pude tener una novia, cuando tu estabas de vacaciones en mi casa o cuando Ginny y yo estabamos en la tuya.

-Perdoname, pero es que me gustaba tener tu atencion-

-Lo que te gustaba era que te persiguiera como perrito faldero- dijo enojado.

-Oye Ron- dijo ella susurrando- ¿ya no me quieres¿ya no te gusto?.

-Eh...pues...no- dijo nervioso.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a el- ¿Ya no sientes nada cuando me acerco a ti?- dijo acercandose.

-Pues...eres muy bonita, pero como tu dijiste horita, eres mi prima- dijo Ron alejandose un poco.

-No seas tonto, no somos primos, yo siempre te considere mi novio- siguio acercandose- Creo que tu tambien, porque con todos esos besos que me robaste...-

-Si, digo no, eran besos de amigos-

**EndFlashBack**

Ya lo habia recordado todo, por lo menos una parte, asi que era verdad lo que Ron habia dicho, ella se le estaba casi declarando, y si eso era verdad, seguro era verdad todo lo demás.

-YO NO TE PUDE HABER DICHO ESO. PERO DIME POR FAVOR QUE SI YO TE DIJE ESO, TU DIJISTE QUE NO. QUE TE NEGASTE COMO BUEN PRIMO QUE ERES- dijo ella casi suplicando que de su boca saliera un no.

-EH... ANNA, TU SABES TU ERES MUY BONITA... Y YO SOY HOMBRE, TU TE ME TIRASTE, Y PUES...

-¿PUES QUE¿PUES QUE?- gritó ella desesperada, ya que no podía creer lo que habia hecho.

-Lo hicimos...- completó Ron, que estaba gozandose ese momento.

-No, no puede ser, nosotros no pudimos haber hecho eso- dijo ella en shock- Ron dime que es mentira, por favor.

-Lamentablemente no..-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

-No- dijo mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos azules- no, yo no pude haber hecho eso Ron, tu no pudiste haberme hecho eso, no, tu no- dijo pegandole con todas sus fuerzas a su primo.

-Lo siento¿porque crees que estoy aqui, porque me siento culpable.

-¿TE SIENTES CULPABLE? ME VIOLASTE RON, TE APROVECHASTE DE MI, YO NO SABIA LO QUE DECIA, Y MUCHO MENOS LO QUE HACIA. LO MENOS QUE HABIAS PODIDO HACER ERA LLEVARME A MI DORMITORIO, PERO TE APROVECHASTE DE MI, DE QUE NO ESTABA CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE DECIA.- Anna lloraba con rabia mientras lo golpeaba.

-Perdoname, lo siento mucho- dijo esquivando algunos golpes.

Pega duro la condenada (N/A los es pensando)

-¿LO SIENTES¿AHORA COMO CREES QUE VOY A SEGUIR YO, AH?. ¿QUE CREES QUE VA A PASAR CON MI VIDA, COMO VOY A PODER VIVIR TRANQUILA SABIENDO QUE MI PRIMO, SE APROVECHO DE MI, DE QUE NO ESTABA EN MI CINCO SENTIDOS Y A EL NO LE IMPORTÓ. DIME COMO VOY A VERLE LA CARA A MI HERMANO, O A GINNY, O A TU MADRE. DIME!- decia llorando con furia.

Anna le dió una calletada, que le viró la cara a Ron. El sentía pena por ella, pero si ella no habia sentido pena por el ayer, el tampoco dejaría que esa pena lo detuviera en su venganza. Anna se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Mientras él se pasaba la mano, por la zona afectada, mientras movía la mandíbula para que el dolor se fuera.

-Se lo merecía- dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes que no se lo merecía- decia una vocecilla.

-¿Tu que sabes? Ella se ha burlado de mi tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

-Si lo se, pero esa no era manera, te estas comportando peor que ella.

-Claro que no, simplemente me estoy vengando por lo que me hizó ayer.

-Te vuelvo y te repito, esa no era la manera, y ademas te pasaste de la raya.

-Callate la boca, yo hago lo que quiera- dijo Ron ignorando a esa vocecilla que provenia de su cabeza.

Anna corrió, como si corriendo las palabras de Ron desaparecerían de su cabeza. Como si corriendo escaparia de su conciencia y de la verguenza que ella sentía en ese momento, del dolor que le apretaba el pecho, que casi no la dejaba respirar. Se dirijía a la Sala Común, pero ahi estaría Ginny, y no tenia cara para verla. Asi que se dirijió a otra parte, fue a donde estaba el retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado.

-Un dormitorio donde no me encuentren, un dormitorio donde no me encuentren- decia Anna pasando por al frente de la pared, y a la tercera pasada abrió los ojos y entró por la puerta.

Era un dormitorio muy bonito, con muchos libros, una cama de dorsel, una mesita de noche al lado, un armario color caoba y una puerta al final que seguro conducía al baño. Anna entró y se tiró en la cama, no supó cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa cama llorando, pero dudo que le importara. Destrozó algunos cojínes que yacián en el piso, cerca de la chimenea, que estaba apagada. Tumbó muchas cosas y pusó ese sitio patas arriba. Pero ni asi pudo matar la rabía y la impotencia que sentía.

-Yo sabia que era un error haber venido aqui, yo sabia que debi haberme quedado con Nicolás, cuidandolo, a el y a Joaquin. Y ahora me tengo que quedar aqui, porque si me voy a casa de los Weasley, lo que haré será agobiar a Molly, Arthur y a Nicolás, y además no podria ver a la cara a Molly, no con la verguenza que siento en este momento. ¿Y si le cuento a Nicolás, el seguro buscara la manera de sacarme de aqui- se sacudió la cabeza y dijo- No, no se lo puedo decir, porque capaz y mata al mal nacido de Ron, aunque se lo merecería, pero yo no le puedo hacer esto a Molly, no despues de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Me tocara quedarme aca, y verle la cara a ese mal nacido todos los dias.-Anna se quedó alli, reprochandose mil veces el haber permitido que la convencieran de venir a Hogwarts-.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y Anna no aparecía, ya Ginny le habia preguntado a todo el mundo por ella, y habia buscado en todos lados. Alguien entró por el agujero, Ginny se acercó y preguntó "Anna me tenias preocupada, donde estabas?". Pero al ver que era Ron, se fue al sofá algo decepcionada a seguir con su espera.

-No soy Anna- dijo el.

-Ya veo, no has visto a Anna, Ron?- pregunto Ginny esperanzada.

-No, no la he visto- mintió él.

-La he buscado por todos lados y no la encuentro.

-Tal vez estará con su novio o con algun amigo- dijo Ron haciendo comillas con las manos al decir amigo.

-¿Como puedes decir eso, que crees que es una cualquier o que?- dijo Ginny furiosa.

-Solo te dije esa posibilidad, mejor me voy- dijo el que no tenia ganas de escuchar a Ginny, se dirigió a su dormitorio y se alivio mucho de ver que todos estaban durmiendo, se acostó en su cama, sin siquiera cambiarse.

-¿Porque no le dijiste que si la habias visto?- decía la vocecilla.

-Porque me importa un bledo.

-No me mientas, soy tu conciencia a mi no me puedes mentir.-hizo una pausa- Le pudo haber pasado algo.

-No creo que tenga tanta suerte- bufó- a esa no le pasó nada, simplemente tiene que estar en un salón por ahi.

Ron no pudo dormir, ya que su conciencia lo atormentaba y se empezó a preocupar cuando vió Ginny contandole a Hermione y Harry lo que habia pasado.

-No la encuentro por ningun lado- decia Ginny que tenia los ojos rojos porque no habia podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.- Ya le pregunté a sus compañeras de dormitorio si habia llegado a noche, pero me dijeron que no.

-Esto hay que avisarselo al director- dijo Hermione escandalizada.

-No, no, vamos a esperar a hoy por la noche, si hoy no regresa le avisamos- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y ya la buscaste en la torre de Astronomia?- preguntó Harry.

-No, no se me habia ocurrido, ire a buscarla a ver si esta- dijo la pelirroja.- Gracias Harry.

-De nada, Ginny. Dejame ver si Ron y yo la buscamos más tarde.

-Ven Ginny, vamos a buscarla- dijo Hermione que abrazaba a una desesperada Ginny.

-Ron¿supiste lo que le pasó a Anna?- dijo al verlo sentado en el sofá-

-Si, Ginny ayer me lo contó.

-Ven vamos a comer, y por ahi mismo vamos y vemos si la vemos- dijo Harry jalandolo del sofá.

Ron lo siguió pero no tenia muchas ganas de comer, y eso era raro en el.

Mientras Anna duraba horas tirada en la cama, con el pelo desordenado, con los ojos rojos, la miraba algo perdida y las converse regadas por el cuarto, y eso es raro en ella, ya que ella amaba su colección de converses.

-¿Y si es mentira?- decía una vocecilla en su interior.

-No creo, Ron no me diria eso, el no seria tan cruel- dijo ella convencida- Además recordé un pedazo de lo que Ron me contó y si eso es verdad, seguro todo lo demás. Al principio yo no lo creía, es más no lo hubiera creido, si no me hubiera visto casi insinuandomele a Ron.- dijo con verguenza. ¿Pero como pude hacer eso?. Todavia no puedo asimilar que arruiné mi vida por estar de loca, y tampoco puedo asimilar que a el no le importó que yo estuviera borracha e insconciente de lo que hacia, y como quiera le hizo caso a mis palabras.

-No te martirices más. Pero¿hoy te vas aparecer no, porque si no me imagino que Ginny no tendra más remedio que decirselo al director.

-No se, no me importa, no le quiero ver la cara a nadie.

Anna se pusó una ropas que habia en el armario, y se acostó tratando de olvidar todo. No pudo olvidar, pero por lo menos pudo dormir, porque ya sus ojos no aguantaban la hinchazon de llorar y de desvelo. Ya era de noche, y Ginny y Hermione estaban decididas a contarselo todo a Dumbledore, ya estaban saliendo por el agujero, y se tropezaron con alguien, con Anna. Ginny la abrazó tan duro que casi les saca los pulmones.

-¿Donde estabas, ah?- reprochó Ginny que estava aliviada y furiosa a la misma vez- Me tenias con el alma en un hilo.

-No me preguntes por favor- decia ella sin mirarla.

-Pensamos que te habia pasado algo, ya ibamos a buscar al director para contarselo, para a ver si asi podiamos encontrarte- dijo Hermione tambien aliviada.

-Pero suerte que te encontramos antes- dijo la pelirroja.

-Perdoname por desaparecerme asi, Ginny- dijo ella que todavia no la miraba a la cara.

-Pero mirame a la cara cuando me hables- dijo Ginny cojiendole el mentón y subiendoselo para que la mirara.

-No puedo la verguenza no me deja- al decir esto corrió hasta su dormitorio.

-¿La verguenza no la deja?- repitio Ginny confundida.

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione confundida.

-Bueno eso lo averiguaremos despues, lo importante es que llego y que esta bien.- dijo Ginny saliendo detrás de ella.

**Dejen reviewssssssss.. solo dale un click a GO**


	10. Sonrisas Falsas

Como siempre, besitos a Liu de Black que siempre lee y me deja un cometario fielmente!. Y a lo que lo leen y quizá no dejan comentarios besitos también!.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

_**Risas Falsas**_

Ginny la siguió, aunque casi se queda sin nariz, porque Anna le tiró la puerta en la cara.

-Anna, abreme por favor- dijo la pelirroja tocando la puerta- Annaa.

Anna le abrió la puerta después de cinco minutos de tener a Ginny tocandole.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo de mala gana- ¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?.- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama dandole la espalda.

-Pues si. No tengo nada mejor que hacer¿porque que cosa más importante tendría que hacer que saber que tu prima le pasa algo, y muy malo para que se desaparezca dos dias.

-Tu hermano no piensa lo mismo.

-¿Cómo que no piensa lo mismo?- pregunto confundida.

-Pues lo que tu dijiste, de que me consideras tu prima.

-Pero es que lo eres- dijo Ginny que esta más confundida todavia.

-Pues por eso digo, tu hermano no piensa lo mismo- dijo Anna que seguia dandole la espalda a Ginny.

-Pero mirame Anna¿que te pasa?. ¿Ron tiene que ver con todo esto?.

-Si- dijo ella que casi se pone a llorar en ese momento, pero se aguantó, aunque sentía que se ahogaba, sentía que el pecho le iba explotar si no decía todo lo que tenía adentro, asi que no duraria mucho tiempo conteniendose.

-Con razón lo vi ayer tan de mal humor.- dijo la pelirroja recordando- ¿Que te hizó?.

-Preguntale a él-

-No, te estoy preguntando a ti. Anna dimelo por favor- dijo la pelirroja suplicante.

-Se aprovecho de mi- dijo llorando, ya no se aguantaba más.

-!Como!- dijo Ginny en shock, incrédula de lo que Anna le decia.- Eso no puede ser verdad Anna, Ron no haria eso.

-Pues si no me crees, largate con tu hermanito- dijo cortante.

-No, si te creo, pero se me hace difícil pensar que mi hermano haya sido capaz- dijo Ginny que no salia de su shock- Es como si no lo conociera. Anna dime que fue lo que pasó, cuentamelo todo.

Anna le contó todo, todo lo que Ron le había dicho y todo lo que ella recordaba, entre las caras de horror de Ginny y los sollozos de Anastacia.

-Es como si hubiera vivido con un desconocido toda mi vida, como si Ron no fuera más el niño que se le salian los ojos al verte, o el Ron sobreproctector que me espantaba los novios cuando estabamos pequeños.

-Yo tampoco lo reconozco- dijo abrazandola.

-Pero no te preocupes que esto no se queda asi- dijo Ginny cólerica.

-No, dejalo asi- dijo Anna agarrandola de la túnica- Fue mi culpa, yo lo acepto, yo me le estaba casi declarando, según me acuerdo, osea el no me violó, simplemente se aprovecho.

-Pero eso no lo justifica, el sabia en el estado que estabas y no le importó- dijo ella soltandose de Anna y saliendo como alma que llevaba el diablo por la puerta.

Ginny bajo a la Sala Común pero no lo encontró, asi que subió a su dormitorio, importandole un bledo las advertencias de Harry y Hermione de que estaba durmiendo. Entró y vió que estaba vacio el dormitorio, mejor para ella y pero para el. Estaba arrinconado en su cama. Ginny todavia se le hacia difícil entender, que ese ser con el que habia convivido toda su vida fuese asi. Antes de articular palabra hizó el Encantamiento Impasibilizador para que nadie escuchará lo que ella tenía que decirle. O mejor dicho lo que tenía que gritarle. Tiró una pluma que estaba cerca para ver si su hechizo habia funcionado, y en efecto la pluma no hizo contacto con la puerta, asi que lo habia hecho bien.

¿Que haces?- dijo Ron que acababa de verla.

-La que viene hacer las preguntas soy yo, asi que te sientas y te callas- dijo Ginny de muy malas pulgas.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo él que no entendía nada, pero aún asi le hizo caso y se sento. Lárgate de mi dormitorio, que estoy cansado.

-Ron, estoy tan cólerica contigo, asi que no me provoques, porque terminaré echandote una maldición- dijo ella mientras le estaba apuntando al cuello con la varita.

-Tu no serías capaz...- dijo Ron desafiandola- Además¿cuál es tu enojo?.

-Sería tan capaz, tan capaz como fuiste tu de aprovecharte de Anna, de tu prima- dijo más colérica que nunca.

-¿Ya te contó?- dijo el que casi se le sale el corazón- Mucho se habia tardado.

-Asi que es verdad- dijo Ginny- ¿Ron como pudiste¿Como te atreviste hacer eso¿Cómo fuiste capaz?. Explicamelo porque yo todavía no acabo de entender.

-¿CÓMO PUDE?- dijo explotando- TODA LA VIDA ANNA ME HA HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE, TODA LA VIDA HE TENIDO QUE PAGAR LOS PLATOS ROTOS POR ELLA. SIEMPRE ME HE METIDO EN PROBLEMAS POR SU CULPA, MIENTRAS ELLA SALE FRESCA COMO UNA LECHUGA. ¿Y TODAVIA TIENES EL DESACARO DE PREGUNTAR CÓMO PUDE?.

-ESA NO SON RAZONES RON, ESA NO ERA RAZÓN PARA QUE HICIERAS LO QUE HICISTE. SI ELLA ES INMADURA, TU ERES PEOR QUE ELLA, YA QUE HAS CAÍDO MAS BAJO, Y LO QUE HICISTE ES MAS SUCIO, MAS VIL, INCLUSIVE JUNTANDO TODAS LAS COSAS QUE TE HAYA HECHO ELLA- dijo Ginny que se ponia fúrica al escuchar las excusas baratas de su hermano.

-¿INCLUSIVE JUNTANDO LO QUE HIZÓ AYER, TAMBIEN?. ANTIER ELLA VENIA SALIENDO ALGO TOMADA DE COPAS DE LA COCINA, Y NOS PUSIMOS A PLATICAR, Y COMO TENÍA QUE DAR LA RONDA ME LA LLEVE A SALÓN DE ADIVINACIÓN, PARA SEGUIR PLATICANDO, PARA DESPUÉS LLEVARLA A SU DORMITORIO Y SEGUIR YO CON LO MIO. PERO ELLA EMPEZÓ A DECIRME QUE SI YO LE GUSTABA, QUE SI ELLA ERA LA QUE ME ESPANTABA LAS NOVIAS. Y ME PROVOCÓ PARA QUE LA BESARA, Y CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESARLA, SE FUE, DICIENDOME QUE TODO HABIA SIDO UN ERROR. YO ME QUEDE ALLÍ COMO UN ESTÚPIDO IMBERBE, MIENTRAS ELLAS SE BURLABA DE MI POR ENÉSIMA VEZ. ASI QUE AYER CUANDO ELLA ME FUE A BUSCAR PARA PREGUNTARME QUE HABIA PASADO, ME SUBIÓ LA FURIA, PENSAR QUE NISIQUIERA SE ACORDABA, MIENTRAS YO ME SENTÍA ESTÚPIDO E IMBERBE, ELLA FRESCA COMO LA LECHUGA SIN ACORDARSE. ASÍ QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ DECIRLE ESO- dijo Ron que cojia aire y seguia gritando lo que sentía- LE DIJE QUE SE ME HABÍA DECLARADO, QUE ME HABÍA DICHO QUE ME AMABA, Y QUE LO HABIAMOS HECHO, PERO ES MENTIRA.

-JURAMELO RON, JURAME QUE NO LA TOCASTE-

-TE LO JURO.

Ginny empezó a llorar de alegría de saber que su hermano no era el mounstruo que se estaba imaginando, y que todo aquello habia sido mentira.

-Pero Ron porque si te querias vengar no te inventaste algo menos atroz- dijo ella cuando habia parado de llorar.

-Porque en ese momento yo no pensaba, estaba colérico de que ella se hubiera burlado de mi, y de que para colmo no se acordara, que todo lo que habia dicho fue insconcientemente.

-Pero eso no es excusa- dijo Ginny mirandolo severamente.- Pero me quitas un peso de encima saber que solo fue una mentira, pero tienes que decirle la verdad a Anna, porque ella esta destrozada pensando que eres un mounstruo y que te aprovechaste de ella.

-No, que se quede asi, sufriendo. Para ver si asi se le quitan las ganas de burlarse de mi otra vez.

-Ron si no se lo dices tu se lo digo yo- dijo ella que se estaba enojandose otra vez con el.

-Dicelo, pero nunca va a tener la seguridad de saber que fue lo que en verdad pasó- dijo él con malicia.

-Ron si no se lo dices tu, se lo contaré a nuestra madre, y si ella se entera te saca del colegio y te castiga de por vida.

-Tu no serías capaz de traicionarme asi, Ginny.

-Si sería capaz de traicionarte, y más viendo el odio que emanas hacia tu propia familia.

-ELLA NO ES MI FAMILIA!- gritó.

-No lo es, pero como si lo fuera, porque ella creció contigo y conmigo, pasamos vacaciones en su casa y viceversa. Además si no se lo dices, ella terminará diciendoselo a Nicolás y no me quiero imaginar lo que te podría hacer.

-Esta bien lo voy hacer- dijo el ya convencido.-Pero no porque le tenga miedo a Nicolás o tenga miedo de mi madre, si no porque no quiero más problemas.

-Vamos a decirselo, ven yo te acompañare y me quedaré contigo.

-No, hoy no, ya esperemos hasta mañana.

-No, vas hablar con ella hoy y punto- dijo Ginny decidida.

-Esta bien¿pero donde se lo voy a decir, ni modo que en la Sala Común y a su dormitorio no puedo subir. Intenté una vez en quinto ir al de Hermione y no pude.

-Bueno pues esperate aqui, que yo la traeré- dijo ella despabilizando la puerta y saliendo por ella.

A los veinte minutos Ginny trajó a Anna a la fuerza, ella no queria ir. Pero Ginny la haló casimente hasta el cuarto de Ron, asi que no le quedo más remedio que seguirla.

-Para ser un año más pequeña que yo, tienes mucha fuerza- dijo Anna que ya se resignaba a que la halaran.

-Quiddicht- dijo Ginny entrando al cuarto de Ron, y haciendola entrar a ella. Le ordenó que se sentara en la cama, mientras ella espabilizaba la puerta, y después hacia la misma prueba para ver si estaba bien hecho el hechizo.

-Bueno aqui estamos y vamos a hablar- dijo ella sentandose en la cama- Ron dile lo que la verdad.

Ya el me dijo la ve...-

-Anna callate- dijo la peliroja autoritaria, a lo que Anna respondió encojiendose de hombros y poniendo sus ojos fijos en el piso.

-Anna yo...-decia Ron que no sabía como empezar.- Tu y yo... no hicimos nada.

-Pero...-.

-No, no hicimos nada, yo solo te dije eso para vengarme de ti- dijo Ron muy apenado y arrepentido al ver los ojos hinchando de Anna y en la decadencia en la que estaba.

-Pero yo te vi, y me vi casi decladome, como tu me habias dicho- dijo ella que estaba más confundida que los confundidos.

-No te estabas declarandote, bueno no conscientemente- dijo Ron tambien encojiendose de hombros.

-¿Pero porque lo hiciste?- dijo ella confundida, aunque estaba contenta de que nada hubiera pasado.

-Porque me quería vengar de ti, por lo que me hiciste el dia de tu castigo.

-¿Que hice? Y esta vez dime la verdad.

-Me provocaste para que te besara.

-¿Yo? Yo no pude haber hecho eso- dijo tratando de recordar-

FlashBack

-No seas tonto, no somos primos, yo siempre te consideré mi novio- siguió acercandose- Creo que tu también, porque con todos esos besos que me robaste...-

-Si, digo no, eran besos de amigos-

-Sobretodo. Antes no besabas muy bien, me imagino que aqui haz cojido practica, veo a todas esas niñas que te comen con los ojos, o me lo vas a negar?- dijo Anna que ya no se le acercaba más.

-Con 8 o 10 años no podia besar bien, eran un niño todavia. Bueno no te puedo negar que hay un par detrás de mi, pero no dan la talla.

-¿Yo la doy?-

-Eh...podrías dar la si no fueras tan antipática- dijo Ron que ahora era el que se acercaba a ella.

Ahora era ella la que le huia, pero no podía seguir huyendo ya que se habia topado con la pared, y no podia seguir escapando, aunque no sabía porque se le estaba resistiendo si ella fue la que lo provocó a hacer eso. Ron no sabía muy bien porque lo que hacía, pero se acercaba a ella, algo dentro de el lo empujaba, algo dentro de el decía que la besara. Asi que siguió sus instintos. Estaba apunto de besarla, estaba a centímetros, podía sentir su olor, que lo enloquecía, el aroma de su pelo que olía a fresas, aunque no lo podia negar tambien huelia a alcohol, no cualquier alcohol era Whisky de Fuego y eso lo incitaba más a besarla. Ron podía escuchar su respiración que estaba algo acelerada. Pero ya cuando Ron estaba a un centímentro de ella, Anna se levantó precipitadamente y antes de salir le dijo " Perdoname Ron, no te quise confundir, esto fue un error" y se fue.

EndFlashBack

Se habia acordado de todo ahora.

-Ron, pero esa no era razón para vengarte asi... ¿como pudiste ser tan cruel?- dijo ella que no se lo creia.

-¿Como habia podido ser tan cruel, me lo dices tu, exactamente tu que eres una de las persona más cruel que conozco.- dijo Ron incredúlo- ¿Como crees que me sentí después que me provocaste y cuando te iba a besar te fuiste corriendo? Pues me sentí como un estúpido, como el más grande de los estúpidos. Ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacías, si no era burlandote de mi, era gritandome, haciendo que me castigaran y miles de cosas más. ¿Y asi todavia me dices que soy cruel? para mi la cruel eres tu.

-Ron..-.

-Dejame terminar- dijo cortante- Yo se que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero se me ocurrió esa idea y era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de ti, de todas las burlas que me habias hecho. Aunque como dice Ginny, caí más bajo que tu, eso lo se, pero por lo menos me satisface saber que te hice sentir un poco del dolor que yo sentí.

-Ron, yo se que te hecho mucho daño, y se que la haz pasado muy mal por mi culpa- dijo con la mirada en el piso- pero te pido perdón, te pido mil veces perdón ya que la mayoria de las burlas las hacia por cruel, como tu dices, pero ayer, ayer no fue a conciencia, ayer no sabía lo que decía, ayer no traté de burlarme de ti, y si tu sientes que fue asi perdoname.

-¿Cómo creerte, si te perdí la confianza¿cómo creer que me estas hablando en serio, esta vez?- dijo el sin saber que creer.

-Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad, te estoy pidiendo disculpas, y porque más nunca en la vida te vuelvo hacer un desaire con el que te sientas humillado.

-Bueno, te creo. Y yo te pido perdón también, ya que si tu actuaste mal, yo actúe peor. Y te pido perdón por haberte hecho sufrir- dijo Ron agarrandole la mano a Anna.- Por haberme comportado de la manera más ruín. Te pido perdón, Anna.

-Y yo otra vez te pido perdón una y mil veces, y se que merecía que te vengarás de mi- dijo ella- Pero jurame que nunca volveras a decir una cosa asi.

-Te lo juro.

-Ahora que ya se han perdonado, abrasence- dijo Ginny que no habia dicho nada desde que ellos empezaron a hablar.

Los chicos se abrazaron por buen rato, Ron le revolvió el pelo a Anna, que lo llevaba suelto, le llegaba por encima de la cadera, ya que no se habia peinado desde el sábado, Anna tambien le revolvió el pelo.

-Si en algun momento de tu vida se te ocurre hacerme una broma asi- susurro ella entre dientes a Ron con el que todavía se estaba abrazando- Te voy a dejar sin hijos. - dijo Ella sonriendo falsamente. Ron solo rió.

-Y si tu, algun momento de tu vida se te ocurre emborracharte y después provocarme para que te besé, mandó todo al carajo y te hago tres hijos- dijo Ron riendose pícaronamente.

-Los ultimos tres que harás, mejor dicho la ultima cosa que harás- dijo ella riendose falsamente mientras le daba un rodillazo en la partes bajas, despabilizó la puerta y se largo.

-Ya se me hacía raro los 5 minutos de paz en la que habian durado ustedes dos- dijo Ginny que estaba ayudando a Ron a levantarse, pero el seguía arodillado en el piso del dolor- No te puedes quejar, por lo menos haz salido vivo- dijo Ginny riendo.

-Pero...sin... hijos- dijo él con dificultad.

* * *

Dejen Reviews! Solo dale al go!. 


	11. La Vida Fuera de Hogwarts

**Capitulo 11**

_La Vida fuera de Hogwarts_

A donde los señores Weasley, todo era más tranquilos ahora que Ginny y Ron no estaban en la casa. La señora Weasley cocinaba a veces y a veces no. Los gemelos iban de vez en cuando a visitarlos, y Nicolás era la única compañía de ella, ya que el señor Weasley estaba todo el día y parte de la noche, trabajando en el Ministerio.

De noche, se sentaban en la cocina, y hablablan por horas, hasta que Nicolás se despedía o Molly lo mandaba a dormir. Había veces que hasta el señor Weasley llegaba y estaban ellos platicando, y a veces se les unía si no estaba muy cansado, o mientras cenaba. En esa casa se respiraba paz, mucha paz. Aunque a veces era interrumpida por las noticias catastroficas que traía el señor Weasley o las del profeta. Nicolás le había dicho a la señora Weasley lo de buscar universidad y ella solo contestó, "No cariño, ahora no, no puedo arriesgarme a que te pasé algo, saliendo solo". A lo que él se había olvidado de eso, por el momento.

Una noche en la casa de Sirius, estaban encerrados en una habitación los de la órden. Después de estar casi dos horas y media reunidos. Cuando ya se habían ido todos, salió una señora algo mayor, canosa, con el pelo gris, ojos negros y algo bajita. También salió también Lucas Herdshire, un moreno buen mozo. El era miembro nuevo de la orden y tenía acostumbrado ponerse un sombrero (N/A un sombrero estilo James Bond) y estaba vestido de muggle, al igual que la señora. Al lado de ellos también salió un muchacho bajito, con el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes, el muchacho era algo enclenque, y estaba vestido de muggle también. Los tres salieron de la casa, no sin antes escuchar como los insultaban la mamá de Sirius.

Desaparecieron al frente de la casa, y aparecieron en San Mungo, allí pidieron ver al joven Rucci. No se lo querían dejar ver, pero el muchacho le enseñó una insignia que tenía guardada en el bolsillo y ella a regañadientes se lo dejó ver de inmediato.

El niño mostraba palidez y estaba algo flaco, la señora se le acercó y le quito el pelo de la cara, lo miró unos cuantos segundos, una enfermera con una nariz respingona entró y se escandalizó un poco al verlos.

-Estás no son horas de visitas- dijo ella cortante mientras buscaba la carpeta del niño- ¿Como entraron?.

El muchacho soló se limitó a enseñarle la insignia y ella se escandalizó otra vez.

-Sea o no sea usted del ministerio, estás no son horas de visitas- dijo ella mirandolos con desdén-. Bueno como sea, ya lo vieron, ya se van.

-No, primero diganos su estado de salud- dijo Lucas.

-Pues el niño sigue igual, no reacciona a las pociones, si el doctor supiera que le hubiera pasado exactamente, tal véz podríamos curarlo.

-Pues al niño le echaron una maldición, la cual no conocemos.- dijo el muchacho que hablaba por primera vez.

-Bueno, los sanadores esta tratando de averiguar. Por lo pronto, eso es lo único que se me ha informado- dijo mientras le daba un líquido amarillo verdoso.

-¿Que es eso?- dijo algo asqueada la señora.

-Pues esto es para las convulsiones- dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno basta de preguntas, tengo que seguir atendiendo mis pacientes y no los puedo dejar aquí solos con él.

-Entendemos- dijo el muchacho que halaba a la señora que al parecer no se quería despegar de él-. Otro día venimos, pero hoy nos tenemos que ir.

Los tres salieron detrás de la enfermera, la cuál cerró la puerta con un hechizo, que sólo ella o su sanador podría abrir.

-Antipática- masculló la señora mirandola de arriba abajo-. Ni que no los fueramos a robar.

-Bueno, ya lo viste, ahora podríamos ir a lo que vinimos?- dijo Lucas arreglandose su sombrero.

-Si, si vamonos a lo que vinimos- dijo ella.

Los tres se desparecirón otra vez en la sala de apariciones, y aparecierón en una calle algo descuidada, la mitad de las vitrinas de la calle estaban rotas, y había uno que otro vagabundo sentado cerca de los semáforos para calentarse un poco.

-Mundugus no podía encontrar mejor sitio para dejarlo- dijo el muchacho mirando asqueado a todas partes.

-Ya lo conoces, seguro vive por aquí, y quizó que le hicieramos la visita- dijo la señora con sorna.

-Quizás.

Miralo allí esta-dijo el moreno apuntando a un vagabundo que estaba acostado en la acera. Los tres caminaron hacía a el con decisión, el vagabundo los miró con horror.

-Mundugus me dijó que tu lo tenías.- dijo el rubio estirando la mano.

-¿Tu eres el que lo venía a buscar?.

-Si!- dijo algo exasperado.- Soy Alex.

-Ten- mientras se ponía unos guantes y sacaba un bolígrafo común y corriente.

El tal Alex sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo agarró cuidadosamente.

-¿Eso es?- dijo la señora algo decepcionada.

-¿Que esperabas un caramelo, abuela?- dijo el enseñandole sus dientes que estaban muy sucios al igual que él.

-Bueno, no esperaba un dulce, pero...-

-Olvidate! Vamonos, estamos perdiendo tiempo- dijo Lucas algo desesperado.

-Ok ok, ya nos vamos, a ver abuela- al decir esta última palabra esbozó una sonrisa, a lo que la señora lo miró.

-Como tu digas _Alex_-.

-¿Pueden dejar las niñerías?-dijo Lucas que estaba fastiado- No se porque acepté venir con ustedes.

-Hay no hagas tanta malasangre- dijo Alex.

Bueno ahora si, Athenea-dijo aguantandose la risa.- Agarra el bolígrafo cuando yo diga tres, al igual tu Lucas.-Uno, dos, tres...

Alex lo agarró con el pañuelo que tenía en la mano derecha, y lo tocó con la izquierda. Sus pies se despegaron de la tierra, todo empezo a verse nubloso y empezaron a dar vueltas. Cuando por fin dejaron dejaron de dar vueltas, cayeron al piso, Alex le cayó encima a Athenea y Athenea le cayó encima a Lucas. Los tres se pararon muy rapido y siguieron a Lucas que era el que sabía como llegar. Alex envolvió en el pañuelo el Boligráfo y se lo guardó. Caminaron un rato y se pararon al llegar a un gran almacén algo descuidado, estaba con candado. El moreno hizó un movimiento de la varita, diciendo un lenguraje que parecía cantado y el candado se abrió dejandolos pasar.

Cuando entraron el sitio estaba asquerosamente descuidado, tenía cajas grandes con mucho polvo. Estaba algo oscuro y sombrío. El trío ignoró todo aquello como pudo, aunque hay que mencionar que Alex aquel sitio lo tenía mal. Se pararon enfrente de una montaña de cajas, Alex las quitó con un movimiento de varita, que por cierto hizó un estruendo grandisímo al caer.

-Más cuidado!- replicó Athenea.

Lucas empezó a pasarle la mano a una puerta que estaba escondida detrás de las cajas, comenzó a decir otro lenguraje que parecía cantado también. Mientras hacía cruces con las manos sobre la puerta. Cuando sonó un chasquido indicando que aseguro a Lucas abrió la puerta.

-Por fin!- dijo una voz que provenía del sitio que escondía la puerta.

**Quiero darle las gracias a Liu du Black por leer el fic. Tus comentarios me fascinan!. Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Besos.**


	12. Curiosidad

**Capitulo 12**

_**Curiosidad **_

Ya todo había pasado, Gracias a Merlín!. Ya Anna podía dormir tranquila, al descubrir que todo era mentira, aunque le daba un poquito de verguenza el pensar que estuvó a punto de besar a su primo. Antes le coqueteaba mucho a su primo, pero era una muchachita que no pensaba, que no medía consecuencias. Pero ella ya no podía usar esa excusa, porque ya no era una niña, ni mucho menos, era una joven hecha y derecha, y no podía concevir que otra vez se había comportado como la muchacha caprichosa de antes, esa caprichosa que en un momento dado de su vida habia llegado a odiar. Ya que había perdido muchas amistades por esa actitud, y le parecía increíble que su primo todavía le hablara después de todas las cosas que ella le habia hecho.

Aunque se vengó, y se vengó de manera cruel, ella no estaba enojada con él, ya que él se estaba vengando justificadamente, no aprobaba sus metodos, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Ron también pudo dormir tranquilo, ya que su conciencia por fin lo dejaba dormir, y Ginny la pobre, no había pegado ojo desde el sabado, asi que cuando tocó la cama, cayó como piedra, durmiendo plácidamente. Eso si que al día siguiente ninguno de los tres se quería levantar, Hermione casi le tumba la puerta a Ginny, y Harry casi tumba a Ron de la cama, para ver si asi despertaba. Y a Anna, la única que se atrevió a levantarla fue su compañera de al lado, Tia Mourey (Mauri). A lo que Anna contestó "Pero si me acabo de domir, imposible que haya amanecido ya...". A ninguno de los tres le dió tiempo de desayunar. Así que no les quedó más remedio que irse a clases sin comer, cuando Anna y Ron llegaron, cabe decir que cada cuál por su lado, se habían perdonado si, pero Anna no sabía si Ron estaba molesto con ella, por el pequeño accidente de la rodilla, asi que lo evito lo más posible, y Ron al ver que ella lo evitaba pensó que todavia estaba algo enojada con él. Pues cuando llegaron ya tenian 5 minutos de retraso, que Mcgonagall perdonó.

Ese día tenian que conseguir que un cuerpoespin se convirtiera en un espejo, con un toque de la varita y decir un hechizo no verbal. Algunos lo lograron, pero al verse en el espejo no se reflejaban, o se reflejaban con muchas púas. Otros sin embargo, no sabían si se reflejaban en el espejo, porque no tenían manera de agarrarlo, o porque simplemente estaban llenos de púas, o no se dejaban cojer. Hermione como siempre fue la única que logró convertir el cuerpoespin en un espejo y poder reflejarse en el, a lo que Mcgonagall le dió 20 puntos a Gryffindor. A los de Ravenclaw no les hizó mucha gracia la idea de que una Gryffindor los hubiera superado, pero eran buenos perdedores y algunos hasta la felicitaban.

Al salir de Transformaciones se dirigieron a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, alli los esperaba el profesor Jeremías Loboa con una sonrisa, y unos ojos verdes que hacían que algunas chicas se derritieran al mirarlo. Parvarti y Lavender eran las primeras, y aunque Hermione no había mostrado admiración por ningun profesor desde que Lockhart se había ido, no pudo resistirse a los encantos de él, ya que también cayó rendida al igual que Parvati y Lavender. Y ni hablar de ese pelo negro que volvía loca a Susan Bones, le daba un aire de rebelde.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el esbozando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días profesor- contestaron ellas, ya que las mayoria de la que contestaron eran chicas.

-Bueno, primero que todo soy el projesor Jeremía Loboa, tengo 26 años y como se habrán dado cuenta seré su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- el profesor paró de hablar para ver como reaccionaban los alumnos, la mayoria de las alumnas le sonreian y los alumnos les daba lo mismo- Bueno el día de hoy empezaremos con un pequeño duelo, si yo se que no les he enseñado nada, pero quiero ver como estan sus conocimientos en un duelo. Y así saber que saben y que no- dijo el sonriendo.- Pues que se paren dos voluntarios- al profesor ver que nadie se paró- Bueno como nadie quiso ir de voluntario, yo mandaré por parejas. Tú, cual es tu nombre?

-Harry Potter-

El profesor alzó un poco las cejas, pero continuó- ¿Y tu?.

-Dean Thomas-

-Bueno, Potter y Thomas, nos van a enseñar que saben hacer. !Empiecen!- dijo el profesor con entusiamo.

Harry y Dean se pusieron en posiciones, y empezaron el duelo:

_-Tarantallegra_- pensó Harry apuntando con la varita a su duelista.

-_Rictusempra_- pensó Dean que esquivó su hechizo por un pelito. Pero este hechizo tampoco le dió a Harry.

_-Embrujo Zancadilla-_ Por fin algo que venga de Draco me va a ser útil pensó Harry.

Dean cayó de bruces al suelo, como si algo se le estuviera amarrando alrededor de los tobillos.

El profesor hizón un movimiento de varita, y Dean se pudó parar.

Bueno tenemos indiscutiblemente un ganador- dijo el alzandole la mano a Harry- tambien demosle un aplauso caluroso a Dean, que hizó su mayor esfuerzo. Sientensen chicos.

-No me voy a poder sentar en todo el dia, Harry- dijo Dean pasandose la mano por la zona afectada.

-Lo siento, nunca habia usado ese hechizo, y creeme si te sientas se te va a el dolor-

-Bueno¿otros dos voluntarios¿Nadie?- dijo un poco desanimado- Pues¿Tu como te llamas?

-Seamus Finnigan-

-¿Y tu?-

-Ronald Weasley- dijo timidamente.

-Bueno pues preparencen porque ustedes serán los próximos duelistas.

Al igual que Harry y Dean, Ron y Seamus se pusieron en posición. Ah! y prohibido usar los mismo hechizos que los duelistas anteriores. !Empiecen!- dijo con la misma emoción de la vez anterior.

_- !Confundus!- _pensó Ron apuntando con la varita a Seamus.

Seamus, se quedó alli parado como si estuviera ahi por accidente, pero después se sacudió la cabeza y dijó Expelliarmus!.

-_Protego!_- pensó Ron justo a tiempo.- _Expelliarmus_. La varita de Seamus cayó cerca de el y el la tomó.

-Tenemos otro ganador- dijo alzando la mano de Ron, mientras todos aplaudian- Ronald ganó este duelo, pero demosle un aplauso a Seamus que tambien lo hizó genial.

-Bueno el último duelo será contigo y contigo, que las veo muy calladas a las dos- dijo el señalando a Hermione y a Anna.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- dijo señandola.

Hermione Granger.

- ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Anastacia Rucci.

Bueno chicas, pongansen en posición.- esperó a que las chicas se alistaran- !Empiecen!

-Parilingua!- pensó Hermione apuntando a su oponente. Se sintió muy satisfecha, al ver a su oponente con la lengua pegada al cielo de la boca.

Finitem Incantatem- pensó Anna poniendo la varita en la boca, se le despegó la lengua y pudo decir- Dow...

Pero Hermione fue más rapida y dijo -Expelliarmus- la varita de Anna cayó en la mano de Hermione.

-Otra ganadora- dijo el profesor alzando la mano de Hermione, se escucharon muchos aplausos- También aplaudamos a Anastacia que hizó un buen intento.

Pero Anna ya estaba sentanda, estaba bastante furiosa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Sólo se le escucho decir " Bajo Pérfil ".

Después de esa clase se fueron a almorzar, Ron estaba muy contento por haber derrotado a Seamus, pero cuando empezó el banquete empezó a comer, ya que no le había dado tiempo de desayunar. Anna se sentó al lado de Ginny, y se pasaron casi todo el banquete hablando de tonterias y comiendo.

-Mala Actuación primita- dijo burlonamente mientras se limpiaba la boca un poco sucia por el pie- Antes eras tan buena, pero ahora ya no.

Anna le echó una mirada asesina y siguió hablando con Ginny.

Cuando salieron Anna se quedó afuera esperando a ver si veía a Marshall. Casi se le escapa, porque iba en una multitud de niños de primero. Pero ella alcanzo a verlo y lo llamó, a lo que el se puso algo nervioso, pero fue a donde ella.

-No creas que se me había olvidado darte las gracias- dijo Anna dulcemente.

-No fue nada, además el Cole ese y yo tuvimos la culpa- dijo el sonriendo- Si lo hubieras visto, el pobre se estuvo al morir cuando supo que tenía un castigo.

-No, tu no tuviste la culpa, la culpa la tuvo el, por estar dandosela de Slytherin Sangre Pura- dijo ella burlandose- Me lo imagino¿como un Slytherin como yo, esta aqui limpiando, como si yo fuera de la servidumbre- dijo ella imitandolo. A lo que Marshall rió.-Gracias otra vez- dijo sonriendo- Eres un niño muy dulce.

-Gracias. Tu también, y perdona por el comportamiento en el bote- dijo el.

-De nada. Eso si me estuve al morir de un infarto, por eso fue que me exalte tanto, de casualidad no lo tire fuera del bote.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-

-Bueno pues cuidate y gracias otra vez- dijo Anna dandole un beso en la mejilla. El niño se puso rojo de la verguenza y se fue corriendo pero no sin antes decir adiós.

-¿Tu noviecito?- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícarona.

-No!. ¿Como crees? Es un niño, le llevo 6 años, podría ser mi hijo- dijo ella poniendo cara de indignación.

-Ya veo¿tienes más clases?- pregunto Ginny.

-No, creo que no- dijo ella no muy segura.

-Pues a mi me queda otra clase todavía, nos vemos horita- dijo Ginny yendose.

Ron estaba en la esquina, estaba hablando con unas chicas de Ravenclaw, hablandoles de su azaña en el duelo. Anna se despidió de Ginny, y le pasó por el lado a Ron, sin siquiera mirarlo. Anna se perdió porque no se acordaba muy bien como llegar a la Sala Común, porque mayormente cuando salía era con los chicos, y ellos la dirigián, pero después de un buen rato de dar vueltas en el castillo y estaba decidida a no buscar a Ron, para después no dijera que le estaba espantando las novias. Luego de un rato se encontró con Hermione, que se quedó cerca porque tenía que preguntarle algo a Anna, pero no se había atrevido, sabía que ella era algo malhumorada.

-¿Anna?- Hermione se acerco un poco timida a ella.

-¿Si?-

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?-dijo ella mirando al piso- Digo por lo de del duelo.

-Eh... pues... yo, pues no, no estoy enojada contigo, como Ron dice, soy un asco en duelos, es más he pasado estos año la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras porque tenia una amiga que era muy buena, y me ayudaba.

-Ah!. Pero se que me excedí un poco, no te di chance de defenderte.

-Bueno, si te excedíste un poco, pero nada, aunque me hubieras dado chance, yo no lo hubiera sabido aprovechar, soy muy mala recordando hechizos, y más cuando estoy al frente de un salón- dijo ella muy convencida.- Eh, Hermione seguimos platicando después porque es que... me tengo que ir, Ginny me esta esperando para decirme algo importantisimo.

-Adios- dijo ella avergonzada.

-Adios- dijo Anna alejandose.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?- dijo Anna mofeandose a Hermione cuando estaba lo sufiencientemente lejos- Pues claro que estoy enojada, me humilla en frente de el aula, y después me pregunta que si estoy enojada, estoy furica!. Te salvaste, pero que no se crea que la próxima se la dejaré tan fácil, lo que uno se tiene que soportar... Menta de Mantecado- dijo ella automáticamente, ya que estaba ensimismada.- No se ni porque le hago caso a Nymphadora...pero no importa por el bien de él haré lo que sea.

-¿Hablando sola?- dijo el moreno asomando la cabeza por una de las butacas de la Sala Común.

-Eh.. Harry?- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Escuche algo de Nymphadora, la conoces?- preguntó algo curioso.

-¿Nymphadora¿Cuál Nymphadora?- dijo ella tratando de ser convincente.- Ah! Esa Nymphadora, es que la conozco por...- dijo pensando en algo que le diera tiempo para pensar que decir- ¿Bonks?

-Tonks- corrijió el.

-Pues si, pues Nymphadora.

-¿La conoces?-

-Pues si, el.. el dia que nos fue a escoltar a la estación- suspiró- ¿Algo colorida ella, no?

-Si, algo- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco.

-¿Y se puede saber en que le haces caso?- dijo curiosiando más de la cuenta.

-¿Curioso no?- dijo cruzandose de brazos, a lo que Harry solo rió- Pues lo que pasa es que ella me convencío a mi y a Ginny de que...de que la moda muggle es asombrosa, y Ginny y yo nos compramos unas cosas ahi, y ahora no nos gustan. Vez las lindos tomaticos de Ginny?

-Si se los vi-

-Pues eso fue uno de los errores de escuchar a Nymphadora.

-Yo pensé que eso se lo había regalado Luna.

-En efecto, se lo regaló Luna, pero porque Ginny le comentó que según Nymphadora la moda muggle era muy buena, asi que Luna optó por regalarselos.

-Oh.

-Oh Harry¿juegas Quiddicht?- dijo ella mirando el libro de Quiddicht.

-Pues juego Quiddicht, soy el buscador- dijo Harry que tenía un libro de Quiddicht que Hermione le había regalado.

-¿Y eres bueno?- dijo ella.

-Supongo, si no, no fuera el capitán, no crees?- pregunto el.

-Pues si- dijo algo avergonzada por su pregunta.

-Eh... y tu juegas?-

-Pues no, algo- dijo contradiciendose- Pero no mucho.

-Tal vez un dia podamos practicar.

-NO!- gritó ella.

-¿NO?- dijo mirandola sin entenderlo.

-Quisé decir, NO puedo esperar a que ese dia llegué- dijo Anna sonriendo falsamente.

-Ah bueno, pues nos vemos más tarde, tengo que buscar a Hermione.

-Yo la vi por el comedor.

Anna se dirigió a su cuarto mientras se daba en la frente con la mano.


End file.
